


Of High Seas and Childish Dreams

by PolearmPolaris



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (it's love m'boy), Keith has feelings and is confused, Lance is a beaut, Lance is coran's fav, Minor appearances by majorly unwanted characters, Multi, PINING KEITH, Pirate AU, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), THAT BEING SAID, YEP it's slow burn, allura will beat you up, cough lotor cough, its always angsty in a klance fic, keith didn't ask for this, let hunk rest, no seriously he spoils him, shiro is a concerned dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolearmPolaris/pseuds/PolearmPolaris
Summary: Keith and Shiro live somewhat peaceful lives as merchant sailors, much to Keith's dismay. After a chance meeting, Keith finally gets his chance at the ultimate adventure. But with a rowdy crew, attacks from enemies, and impossibly guarded secrets, Keith may find that this was way more than he asked for. A.K.A. The Pirate AU no one asked for





	1. When I first saw you

"ughhhh - Shiro why can't we do this tomorrow?" Keith groaned. Shiro shook his head in response. 

"This shipment was supposed to be delivered two days ago - we're lucky the shopkeeper was a former sailor and understood how delays at sea work." Keith let out another groan. 

"You know my favorite swordsman closes shop around this time, and if I keep loading boxes I'll miss him. Again." Keith made a face as he helped haul more boxes and crates from the ship's storage. 

"If we hurry we'll make it. Now, carry this for me will you?" Shiro responded. Keith sighed as he found another heavy crate in his arms. He didn't know how Shiro tolerated it - he'd come from a merchant family and trained to be one all his life. For him, it was living the dream - traveling the world, seeing new objects and places, and getting paid for it. Keith was adopted into the family at 13, and followed in his brother's footsteps. However, being a merchant just wasn't his cup of tea - there was no real sense of what Keith felt was true adventure. For him, it was just going to the same or similar places, and boxes. 'Way too many boxes.' Keith thought as he trudged behind Shiro to make their last two deliveries of the day. 

Although there wasn't a "real" sense of adventure, Keith always found something interesting in each destination to occupy his time. And in this city, it was the internationally renowned swordsman - he never showed his face, and no one knew his name, instead opting to call him "the swordsman". He sometimes had open arena challenges, where he invited young hopefuls to spar with him. Defeating him was near impossible, as he seemed to always have interesting tricks up his sleeves. Keith frowned, realizing that he'd probably miss out this year too. Sighing, he moped after Shiro as he rounded a corner to reach their destination.

"Ahhh! If it isn't my favorite merchant!" The shopkeeper exclaimed upon seeing Shiro.

"Yep! I got your usual spices right here!" Shiro replied.

"Great! Exactly what I needed" the keeper said as he looked over the contents of each crate with satisfaction. "Ah, and I see your brother crawled out from the ship this time," he laughed. 

Shiro chuckled and nodded. "Figured he'd start doing more than just inventory - especially after, you know" Shiro stated, lightly patting his metal arm for emphasis. Keith rolled his eyes. It's not like Shiro's performance as a merchant was affected at all by his loss of an arm. If anything, it made him stronger. 

"And what might this be?" He asked, pointing to the crate Keith held. 

"Oh this?" Shiro moved to grab the crate, easily lifting it from Keith's strained grasp. Typical. "This was something extra I thought you'd find interesting - it's cayenne cocoa powder. I discovered it in a small village market down south!" Shiro opened the crate to show the shopkeeper. 

The man nodded enthusiastically as he examined the new substance. "Very interesting indeed! They're always coming up with new things in those southern parts, aren't they?"

Shiro and the keeper continued to make small talk, discussing recent happenings since his last visit. Keith on the other hand, stood impatiently, clutching the very last shipment, a small red box with floral patterns Keith neither knew nor cared what was in it. He tried several times to send glares Shiro's way to tell him to speed it up, but he knew to break the conversation so abruptly would be rude, and Shiro wouldn't approve. After several more minutes of talking without any sign of cease, he tapped Shiro's shoulder to let him know he was going to wander off. Shiro nodded, but Keith never saw - he was gone before Shiro knew it. 

He sprinted to his final destination, and shoved the box across the counter. "Delivery. Shirogane." Was all he said before running to the arena. When he reached it, he was absolutely dismayed to see the doors were locked. Still, he rattled the door by the handles - and when that didn't work, he kicked it in frustration. He'd missed it - again. Shaken, he made his way back to Shiro. On his way, he came across a neat weaponry shop that wasn't there last year. With nothing else to do, he made his way to the booth. The weapons were rather ordinary, nothing of outstanding quality or notable origins, and he was about to leave when he heard possibly the worst pickup line in pickup line history. 

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?" There was the sound of giggling, and Keith rolled his eyes, about to head back to meet his brother. He stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on. Three people were crowded around one of the booths, a little too close for comfort. Intrigued, and still for lack of anything better to do, he headed to the booth right next to them. The first guy seemed at least six feet tall, and had all the muscle mass to match. He looked like a fighter, despite the excess of frills and pastels on his tattered clothes. He wore a deep scowl on his face, huffing with crossed arms. The guy who was flirting had his back to Keith, but he could see his neatly tailored blue suit. It looked well kept, but showed signs of age. He had close cropped brown hair he kept playing with. The shopkeeper kept mindlessly giggling at everything the boy said, no matter how stupid. Keith rolled his eyes, ready to leave when the third person caught his eye. He almost didn't notice them - the third person was as small as the first guy was large. They analyzed the jewelry at the counter, examining it intently. What got Keith was what they did after each examination - they subtly tossed it in a small sac on their side. Keith raised his eyebrows. He guessed the guy's horrible flirting was meant to be a distraction. When it seemed the small one was done, they tapped the guy in blue on the shoulder. He nodded and turn to the shopkeeper. "Well m'lady, so sorry to say, but it seems I have to bid you adieu,"

"Aw, no!" The keeper told him. "Don't go!" 

The guy in blue shrugged. "I have ... business to attend to,"

The keeper pouted, leaning across the counter. "No, no, please? Or, if you must, when can I see you again?"

The guy in blue didn't respond, but judging by the reactions of his two companions, he must have done something cheesy in the gesture department. Keith narrowed his eyes. He was no goody-two-shoes, but hell if he was going to let a few low-lives steal right in front of him - not when it was from a shipment he'd toiled to bring to that same booth earlier, anyway. 'And using cheap tactics at that.' He thought as he made his way to the booth. 'That shopkeeper must be insanely bored to be that distracted by some guy in rag-' Keith stopped dead in his tracks. As soon as the guy turned around Keith knew precisely why the shopkeeper simply giggled at everything he said - Keith felt like he wouldn't be able to manage even that. Keith, who had no belief in magic or fairytales whatsoever, instantly drew the conclusion that this guy had to have been part faerie or something - he looked way too attractive to be human. Making eye contact had to have been the absolute worst decision in Keith's life. They were a clear blue, but not like a bright sky blue. They were on the darker end - more like the ocean on a stormy night. Keith sucked in his breath. The boy winked at him before putting on an elaborately decorated hat with a single white feather. Keith's eyebrows shot up. This wasn't a normal band of thieves - no, these were pirates. 

Keith stood, thunderstruck, and stared after the stranger. He too wondered if he'd ever see him again. He was jolted out of his stupor by a hand clapping on his shoulder. 

"You okay there buddy?" Shiro asked. Keith nodded "y-yeah," 

"Did you make it?"

"...what?"

"The Swordsman?..."

"Oh," Keith furrowed his brow, disappointment and frustration creeping back as he remembered the events prior to the boy in blue. "No."

Shiro raised his eyebrows. "Okay, you seem a lot more calm than usual - what happened," Shiro demanded. 

Keith very quickly glanced in the direction the trio from earlier headed in before shaking his head. Shiro looked unconvinced, but didn't pry any further. "We have two crates to pick up, from over there," Shiro stated. Keith nodded, following him to gather the crates, and trailed after Shiro in silence back to the ship. 'How fun it must be to be a pirate,' he thought. 'Traveling to dangerous places for rare treasure that may not even exist...' He wouldn't mind scruffy clothes and limited resources for the adventurous lifestyle. He frowned. He didn't want to admit that he was a bit jealous of the trio's lifestyle. 

As he boarded the ship, off in the distance, he saw the faint outline of another, sailing peacefully into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ A/N of last chapter!!


	2. It was a chance meeting

Keith wished he had the privilege to be bored on this darn ship. He puttered about, doing the work intended for a crew while Shiro maned the ship. Of course, Shiro helped him with some of the tasks, but it wasn't necessarily the wisest idea to leave the helm unattended for long periods of time. Sometimes Shiro would let Keith man the helm, when he felt the sea was more forgiving. 

"Shiro can I steer? I'm sick of doing these menial tasks..." 

"Darren told me that there's a storm up ahead, I'm not going to put you in danger like that," Shiro responded. 

"Darren?"

"The shopkeeper,"

"Oh" 

Apparently today was not one of those days. Keith sighed. Although Keith never thought so, Shiro would constantly reprimand him for being "reckless" when he sailed. He guessed that was why Shiro insisted on steering today - "this is a task that requires precision". He knew that Shiro wasn't looking down on him - he's just a bit overprotective. Even moreso since "that" happened. Keith shuddered thinking about it. 

So, instead of pressing further, he turned his attention to the sea. There was indeed a storm coming up - and by the looks of it, it looked pretty bad. Keith was about to continue with his chores before he saw something. 

"...Hey, Shiro?" 

"Yeah?"

"There's a ship coming our way." The storm was approaching quickly, and Keith had to squint to see clearly. 

"What?"

"Yeah, it's headed our way, and way too quickly for comfort,"

"What!" Shiro shouted. 

Keith nodded. The incoming ship was fast - too fast. He knew that the S. Kerberos was the absolute fastest ship around. Anything faster wouldn't even be normal. Keith frowned. The last time they encountered a ship this fast it'd ended up badly. Keith did his best to scan the ship for any similarities as it came closer. 

"Is it... Y'know?" Shiro asked. 

"Uhm," Keith looked. Not one trace of the jagged writing in an unknown language, or of owls, or worse - cloaked pirates. All the markers of the infamous crusaders weren't there. "I don't think so," Keith responded. "It's only similarity is speed. Maybe these people got hold of the technology?"

"Keith, I don't think that was technology..." Shiro replied. 

"How else would they move that fast? Magic?" He scoffed. 

"Um," 

In the short period of time they debated, the ship in question had reached their own, and pulled up right next to them. There it stopped. Shiro pointed, getting Keith's attention. When he turned around, he saw only two people on board. One was a scruffy-looking guy with a rather tattered hat, and one was a girl with blonde dreadlocks, a knife at her hip, and a bird on her shoulder. Both looked to be around his age. The scruffy one moved closer to the other ship and yelled out. 

"HEY!"

Keith looked at Shiro, who seemed equally as puzzled. 

"May we help you?" Shiro asked quizzically. 

"Yeah, y'know where'a mate can go about gettin a crew around here?" The guy asked. 

"A crew?" Shiro replied. 

"Yeah dude, a crew. Some crusaders fucked us over real bad. Ain't got nothing left 'cept them," he gestured towards the girl and her parrot. Keith narrowed his eyes. A parrot was never a good sign for merchants like themselves. He turned to Shiro, who nodded. He'd seen it too. 

"Well, there's an island up ahead if you continue on your current path. Might find a couple of people to join you." Shiro told him. 

The people on board didn't seemed pleased. The opposite seemed true, in fact. The guy scowled. The girl, making her way closer to the edge, looked Shiro right in the eyes. "We're lost, and don't know our way around these parts...would you at least help us get there?" She fluttered her eyelashes. Keith gagged as me made his way to Shiro's side. "Definitely no good," he whispered. Shiro nodded in agreement. 

"Look, we wish we could, but we really have to be somewhere, and all I can do for you is give you this," Shiro let Keith take the wheel as he ran into the capain's quarters they'd previously turned into a study. He returned momentarily holding a map, which he tossed over to the other ship. The girl skillfully caught it, seeming disinterested. The two looked at each other briefly before slowly backing away, looking accomplished. Something didn't feel right about this situation. As soon as the other ship began moving, Keith heard the sound of a wave crashing behind him, followed by the hoot of an owl. He turned around just in time to see yet another ship head their way. Impossibly fast, on a collision course, and exactly what he dreaded. The Galra. 

If they wanted to live, they'd have to act now. "Shiroooooo," Keith called, manning the sails. When his brother didn't reply, Keith turned to him, finding Shiro frozen in place, his knuckles turned ghostly from gripping the wheel spokes so hard. Keith ran to him. 

"Shiro!" He yelled, using his hands to turn his brother's attention to him. "Shiro look at me," Shiro blinked, then gasped. 

"Oh no, Keith! Keith! I'm so sorry-"

"It's not your fault, just man the sails for me!" Keith yelled as he took control of the ship. He whirled the wheel around roughly, sharply turning the ship. Out of the corner of his eye he saw things sliding around on deck. 

"Keith! Be careful!" Shiro yelled.

The Galra ship met them, grazing the side of the ship. There was the crack of wood, and splinters and debris flew into the air. The sound of rushing water could be heard below-deck. Keith watched in dismay as a second ship approached, this time with cannons at the ready. It fired. One, two, three bolts of fire hit their ship, sending it up in flames. The sound of cracking wood joined that of rushing water. 

Shiro tried tending to the fires while Keith tried steering the ship away. A third ship came into view, and Keith's heart sank. This wasn't going to happen again. He didn't want to be alone again! He frantically spun the wheel, successfully turning the ship completely around, and sped off. Even if the Kerberos was the fastest merchant ship, it was no match for any Galra ship. He scowled as he looked around for an escape. Up in the distance, he saw where the storm was approaching. Perfect. Shiro must have saw too, because he made an effort to get up and stop him. 

"Keith, no! There's no way we can survive in that storm! I escaped a Galra ship once already! I can just do it again! Please don't get yourself killed!" 

Keith wasn't listening. 

"Keith!" 

The ship went straight into the darkest of the mist. Off in the distance, Keith could see the Galra ships - sitting still, and starting to retreat. "Shiro! We made it! We-"

Lightning struck the crow's nest and the ship broke apart completely, sending charred, waterlogged, and splintered wooden planks everywhere. Keith flailed in the water, trying to avoid all the shrapnel. He swam to the nearest wood, using it for support. He looked around. Shiro was nowhere to be found. "Shiro!" 

No reply. 

"Shiroooo!" 

Silence. 

"SHIRO!!!" More silence. It was just him and the Brocken pieces of their beloved ship.

"SHIRO ANSWER ME!" 

"PLEASE!"

"...please,"

Keith began to tear up. Looked like he'd lost him again. A piece of rubble, caught in the wind from the storm, hit Keith square in the head, and he fell off his wood. He sank down under, loosing both the fight for oxygen and control in the stormy waters. The last he remembered before going completely blank was the sound of a splash, and the silhouette of a person swimming effortlessly towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support guys!  
> Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly - maybe every other day or something,,,


	3. What I felt was fleeing

"Are you sure he isn't dead,"

"Oh, shut up! He's clearly breathing,"

"But what if he..."

"What if he WHAT?"

"...was a ghooooost?"

"UGH! That's not even funny so stop laughing!"

"Shhh, guys be quiet, I think he's awake,"

"Whooo,"

"Shhhh!!"

Keith slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was. He sat up, letting the blankets fall from around him, and touched his head. He felt bandages. Immediately, the previous events came flooding back. 

"Where's Shiro- where's my brother!"

He moved to hop out the bed, but the combination of dizziness from sudden movement and someone's hand held him down. 

"Relax, your bro is safe. Just resting."

Keith looked up to respond. "I need-" He suddenly wished he hadn't. 

"Hm?"

It was the pirate boy from the market. Keith hastily turned away, wriggling from the other's grasp. 

"What do you need?" Came another voice. 

He looked around, and found the two others that he'd seen earlier. There was a noticeable difference in the attitude of the guy with a headband - he looked less angry, and more tired and sympathetic. Soft even. 

"I need to see him..." Keith told them. He was grateful his worry over his brother was taking up most of the place in his brain at the moment. 

"No worries, he's right here!" Keith looked up to find a woman with curly silver hair, and an arm over her shoulder for support. 

"Shiro!" Keith rushed to him, ignoring the dizzy pains in his head.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" He sighed in relief. He opened his mouth to say something else when everything went black again. This time when he woke up, there was only one person in the room, organizing what seemed like medical bandages. 

"I told you to stay still," 

The pirate boy from before. He cut a length from the bandages, and placed it on a small tray next to the bed. "I'm Lance, by the way. And you are..?"

"Keith."

"Well Keith," the pirate boy - Lance - began. "How did you think sailing right into the middle of a storm would be a good idea?" 

Keith turned to him in disbelief. "I'm sure you saw those other pirate ships, they attacked us!"

Lance rolled his eyes, then reached up for Keith. "Those weren't pirates - they're evil,"

Keith pulled away. "What are you suggesting they are then?" 

Lance reached out again, only to have Keith pull away again. "They're crusaders. There's a difference."

"No there isn't! They both go around causing trouble! And what are you doing?"

"No, there's a difference." Lance said, a matter of factly. "And dude relax, I'm just changing your bandages."

Keith stared at Lance. It was somewhat dark in the room, with the only light coming from the faint flicker of a candle on the bedside trunk, and the moonlight spilling in through the window. Lance looked back at him, a strange mixture or worry and amusement reflected in his moonlit features. Keith was glad it was somewhat dark - he felt color rushing to his face. As Lance made a move to help him again, Keith spoke up. 

"... I can do that myself."

Lance raised his eyebrows. "You sure about that?"

"I'm not that injured - I can at least do this,"

Lance shrugged, tossing Keith the bandages. "Whatever you say," he left the room in a flourish of blue nightrobes. 

Keith started down at the bandages. He'd done this before of course, but only on places he could see, like his arm. And even then he'd had help from Shiro. Merchant work wasn't necessarily the most dangerous job - even if Shiro constantly joked that he was always getting scraped up from being reckless. He sighed and began taking off his old bandage. It was a bit bloody, but not enough to be considered serious. He tossed it aside and grabbed the new one, which he stared at for a while. He thought back to Lance. 'What the hell? Does he think I can't tie my own bandages?' Keith huffed as he wrapped the bandage around his head. It was more difficult than Keith thought it would be - especially considering he couldn't pinpoint the exact location of his injury thanks to his hair. He eventually decided to just cover what hurt, which would have worked if didn't mean his entire head. He huffed again in frustration, tying the last of the bandages. He was much too awake to even attempt going to sleep, so he decided to try and find Shiro to make sense of his situation. 

"You look like shit."

Keith looked down. It was the short one. "Gee, thanks..." Keith replied. 

"Anytime. Name's Pidge."

Keith shook their hand. "Keith."

"I know. Lance told me. The big guy in the headband over there is Hunk." Pidge gestured to the helm, where "Hunk" was speaking with the girl from earlier. 

"That's Allura. She's kinda our co-captain."

"Co captain?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah, well, Lance technically owns the ship, but Allura is our official captain. So to avoid conflict we just say co-captains." Pidge chuckled. Keith nodded, taking in the sights. It was a rather nice ship - high quality wood, perfect finish, ornate decorations and such. Keith wondered how Lance even came to acquire a ship like this. Just then, he spotted Shiro emerge from the captain's quarters, followed by Lance, and a man with the absolute most well-groomed mustache Keith had ever seen. 

Shiro spotted them, and headed over. "...what happened?"

"What?" 

"Your bandages are a mess,"

Keith was about to reply when he heard laughter from behind Shiro. As he peered around, he saw Lance doubled over, pointing at him. The man beside him looked like he was trying his best not to laugh. Keith felt his face redden. 

"What's so funny?!" He shouted. 

"You-" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. Keith saw Shiro frown. "I can do it myself," Lance mimicked, sauntering over to Keith. He heard Pidge snicker. 

"It was dark. I don't even need these anyway," Keith quipped. 

"Unless you want and infection, you do" Lance told him, as he unwound the bandages from his head. Apparently there were some hanging from odd places, one was somehow stuck to his back, and it was tangled. After a bit of swearing on both Keith and Lance's part, the bandages were finally fixed. Lance took a step back, admiring his work. "Yep, perfect." Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, especially if you mean the job you did messing up my hair," Keith said. He saw Shiro raise an eyebrow. They both knew that in reality, there wasn't anything to even mess up - it was a struggle to even get Keith to brush his hair in the first place, let alone style it. Keith knew this. And yet, he still felt the need to say something to save face. Lance just rolled his eyes. 

"Anyway, Coran here just wanted to talk to you guys for a second," Lance said, gesturing to the man on his side. 

"Yes! But before then, I say we have dinner! I picked up some of that good'ol sparkle juice last stop!" 

Keith heard Hunk groan and Allura gasp.  
"Aww, yess!" Lance and Pidge exclaimed in unison, high-fiving Eqch other. 

"Looks like an interesting dinner," Shiro whispered to Keith. 

"You got that right..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You'll get an infection and I know because I just do" Lance says as he does not wash his hands or use new bandages :/
> 
> ALSO!!! Thanks so much guys for your kind comments and support!! It's a real motivator!!


	4. You're annoying

Dinner, Keith quickly came to learn, was a more like a party.

It was nowhere near the practiced and refined evening meal he knew it to be from his years spent with Shiro and his family. Rather, it was loud, rowdy, and just all around fun. They ate heartily, sending compliments to Hunk, who'd prepared it. Keith ate along with them. The meal was absolutely delicious, and seasoned with spices Keith had never even tasted before (which was odd, considering he and Shiro dealed mainly in spices). 

Coran didn't back down on his promise to break out whatever special juice he had acquired either, and poured them all a cup. When he got to Keith, Allura stopped him. 

"Wait, Coran! Did you already tell him?" She asked. 

Coran looked lost before realization came to him. Turning to Keith and Shiro, he said: "it seems I've failed to mention a small fact about this drink-"

"Uhm, big fact," Hunk cut in, his mouth full of food. 

"-big fact. It's a fey drink, meaning that while it's non-alcoholic, if you have more mana in your body than normal, you'll react a bit differently and-"

"What he's trying to say is that if you're magic in any way, it'll be stronger on you." Allura finished. 

Keith nodded, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. Magic? Yeah right. Like that was even a thing. First Shiro, and now these people? Keith couldn't believe it. Eying the drink, he raised it to his mouth, and drank. It tasted sweet, like honey, but was cold and crisp like mint water on a summer day. It was an amazing feeling, and Keith took another swig, earning cheers from the rest of the table. 

Keith got his cup filled a second time. He was a bit drowsy, but didn't feel like sleeping in the slightest. He clanked glasses with Hunk over a joke he'd cracked in response to Lance and Pidge competing to see who could drink the most. When Lance and Hunk began a theatrical rendition of "a pirate's life for me", Keith joined in. He was a bit timid at first, but by the end of the song he was belting out the lyrics at the top of his lungs, trying to beat Lance - who was standing atop his chair, trying to outdo Keith. He'd had a contest with Lance (again) to see who could fit the most spoons on their face without hands, and to see how many times they could make the napkin rings spin. 

By the time Coran officially declared dinner was over and everyone had cleaned up and left to go rest or man the ship, Keith found himself alone with Shiro. 

"Having fun?" He asked. 

"Huh?" Keith replied. 

"I haven't seen you laugh that much in one sitting since..."he trailed off. 

"...oh,"

Keith looked down at his hands. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the pirates that'd harmed his brother, his family. Keith sighed. He'd idolized the pirate lifestyle so much, and here he was in the midst of it. But Keith couldn't bring himself to feel like he belonged here. Just then, he heard the door open, and looked up to see Allura standing in the doorway, her arms full of supplies. Shiro stood up and made his way to her. Taking some of the supplies, he asked her: "need a hand?"

"Well, I don't see why not? You're already helping anyway." She paused before raising an eyebrow. "Though I'll have you know I'm perfectly well doing it on my own. Why, I bet I could take you in a fight,"

It was Shiro's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?" She chuckled lightly, taking the last bit of supplies back from Shiro, having put up her own armful already. 

"Really." She replied. 

Keith rolled his eyes at his brother's misplaced chivalry, looking up again in time to catch Coran walk through the door. 

"There you are!" He exclaimed, rushing to her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Looking for me? I've been looking for you! Where've you been?"

"Lance needed help finding his tea - the kitchen was reorganized again..."

"What? Can't he do that himself? I swear, you baby him too much," she rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, well, I know he can't sleep without it, especially after -" he was cut off by Allura, who held a finger to his face, silencing him. She glanced over at Keith and Shiro. Coran's eyes widened a little, and he nodded. 

"...Should we go?" Shiro asked. Good. Now Keith knew he wasn't the only one who felt like he was intruding. 

"No, no, do stay. We needed to speak with you anyway."

"Can't it wait for morning?" Coran asked. Allura shook her head. 

"The earlier we tell them the more time they'll have to think." Coran sighed in resignation, and Allura turned her attention back to them.

"Why were the Galra attacking your ship?" She asked. Keith stared at her - it was rather blunt. 

"We-" Shiro began. 

"We don't know," Keith lied, cutting across Shiro. Well, technically not a full lie. He really didn't know why they'd come after them, but it's not like he couldn't guess either. He just wasn't comfortable sharing that information with these people. These pirates - he didn't fully trust them - even if they did seem like nice people. Allura sighed.

"You can cut the crap Keith, I know there's a reason. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine too. I just want to make sure that you two aren't affiliated with the Galra," she explained. 

"Don't worry, we're not," Shiro told her, giving a stern look at Keith. 

She relaxed a little, and gave them both a dazzling smile. "Well, if that's the case, I've got a proposition. Why don't you join us?"

Keith looked at her in surprise. Join them? Doing what?

"Doing what?" Shiro asked, somehow sensing what was on Keith's mind. 

Allura looked at Coran, sharing some subtle agreement. "Well, right now we're searching for a very valuable treasure." Coran finished. 

"Which is?" Keith asked. 

"We're keeping all matters related to the search confidential, so I'm afraid you won't find that out unless you choose to join us!"

Shiro stroked his chin, lost in thought. "Is this repayment for rescuing us?" He asked. 

"Goodness, no! We don't ask everyone if they can join us. Only a select few I've chosen." Allura assured him. Shiro nodded. 

"We'll think about it."

"For how long?"

"Hm," Shiro pondered. "How about this: if Balméra is on your way, we can live amongst you guys and form a decision until then," he said. 

Allura grinned and nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan!" She stood up, motioning for everyone to follow. Keith stood up, and once he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to Shiro. "Why didn't you just say no? Can we even trust them?" 

Shiro leaned down to him. "That's why we stick around to find out." He grinned. Keith huffed and continued following Allura. When she reached the helm, she reached behind her to the bell on the wall, ringing it loudly. Soon enough, Keith saw everyone make their way over to her. 

"I've got exciting news for everyone!" She announced. "These two may be joining us on our search!" 

There were a couple of excited gasps and murmurs , and Allura rang the bell again to quiet everyone down once more. "Fun, I know. They haven't made the decision yet though, so please dial down your weirdness a bit, just for the first week at least -" turned to Lance with a pointed stare before finishing. "-and at least try to be nice," she finished with a sigh. "Dismissed," she stated, moving to take the wheel from Lance. 

"What're you doing?" He asked, surprised.

"I'm going to let Keith steer for a while." She told him.

"What?!" Lance sputtered. "Allura what? Why? I'm perfectly fine steering myself!"

"No Lance, you've got too much on your mind - you're not focused. I'm not about to have you crash the ship. Again." 

"What?! Then why not anyone else?!" Lance demanded. 

"You know Pidge is too short to see properly, and Hunk gets seasick easily. Coran and I have to speak with you anyway."

Lance huffed, stomping his foot on the ground. "I'm not leaving." He told her. 

"Lance-"

"NO! Allura you know I only barely let you steer! What makes you think I'd trust my ship to the guy who sailed straight into a storm!" He yelled. Keith felt his eyebrow twitch, followed by Shiro's hand on his shoulder. 

"Lance-"

"I doubt he even knows how to steer a ship!" He turned to Keith angrily. "Or am I wrong?" He challenged. Keith stomped away from Shiro, crossing his arms and facing Lance. 

"That's rich coming from some guy who apparently already crashed his 'precious ship'," he retorted. 

Lance leaned in closer. "Well, at least I'm not some loser who wears ribbons in my ponytail and silk breeches!"

Keith took another step towards him, nearly headbutting Lance in their proximity. "Fuck you Lance! This is the standard attire for a merchant! Not like a pirate like you would know about fine clothing-"

Keith heard Hunk gasp. Lance narrowed his eyes. "So you're a merchant huh?" He asked, voice dangerously low. Keith rolled his eyes. "Well, duh,"

Lance growled, closing the distance between them. Allura swooped in, hitting Lance on the back of his head. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" She yelled. 

Lance spun to face her, rubbing the back of his head. "Allura-"

"You never listen! You!" She turned to Keith. Steer the ship. "And you!" She said, turning back to Lance, "come with me!" She angrily stomped off, followed by a defeated Lance. Before Coran left to follow them, Keith caught his attention. 

"Um, Coran?"

He looked up from holding his head in his hands. "Oh, um, yes?"

"Why did Allura want me to steer?" He asked. 

"...Aren't you the captain?"

"...no, Shiro is..."

Coran looked like he wanted to die right there. "Well, just-" he dragged his hand down his face. "Just let Shiro do it," he said with a heavy sigh, following after the others. When he left, he heard Pidge snicker. "He's gotten himself into some real trouble this time~" they singsonged, as they made their way back to whatever they were doing before. Hunk sighed heavily before following. When Keith turned to hand Shiro the wheel, his brother was looking at him in disappointment. "What? He was being an insulting jerk!"

"And I know that." He replied, taking the wheel from Keith. "Look, I'm not saying don't defend yourself - he was being a jerk - but don't go making fights worse, okay?" He sighed. Keith groaned, and left Shiro to steer the ship. He was going to go to bed, but after this whole ordeal he doubted he'd be able to fall asleep. Instead, he made his way to the kitchen. No one should be in there, right?

Unfortunately, it was typical of Keith's luck for someone to already be there. He found Hunk forlornly mixing something in a large bowl. Keith turned around to leave when he heard his name. 

"Oh, hey Keith!" 

"...hey," Keith replied, slowly turning back around to face the other. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. 'Genius,' he mockingly thought to himself. 

"I come in here to cook when I need to think....or get seasick. And right now, I'm kind of both." He sighed. They stood there for a moment of awkward silence, with Keith shuffling from foot to foot. Eventually, he felt he needed to speak up. "I'm, um, sorry about-"

"Oh no, please don't." Hunk interrupted, wincing slightly. "I'm the one who's sorry," he said, setting the bowl on the counter. "He's-he's difficult sometimes,"

"Why do you guys put up with him if he's such a jerk?"

Hunk looked surprised. "Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! He's amazingly kind - he'd die for you in a heartbeat." He reached into a container, and pulled out a small box. "He's just slow to warm up to certain people I guess,"

Keith raised and eyebrow. "Really now? I'll believe that when I see it," he scoffed. 

"It's true! All of us here on this ship wouldn't be here if it weren't for Lance - even you!" He chuckled, opening the box. "He's the one that saved you, after all."

Keith's mouth dropped a little in surprise. "He did?"

Hunk nodded, taking out what looked like cookies from the box. Keith thought back to what happened. He didn't remember much, but the more he thought about it, the more he seemed to recall a familiar set of brilliant blue eyes looking at him in concern. Keith felt a bit of color in his face. He decided it'd be best to distract himself by talking of something else. "Where'd this ship come from? It's nice..."

"Oh-ho! So you admit!" Hunk laughed, skillfully arranging the cookies on a plate. Keith just knew he got redder. "Well, I just know that it's Lance's ship. Apparently he got it from his dad..." He trailed off. 

"Where's his dad now? If it's his ship?" Keith asked. 

Hunk looked uncomfortable. "Um, we kinda don't talk about that. I can't tell you - he has to. I'm not gonna betray his trust." He said quietly. "Sorry man,"

"No, it's okay." Keith told him. 

"I can tell you how we met though!" He told him, getting a spoon from the dish box. 

"Oh?" Said Keith. 

"Yeah. It's not really that personal of a story - you'll eventually hear about it if you're going to Balméra anyway." He said as he spooned the mixture from the bowl atop the cookies. "I came from the Garret clan south of Balméra. The last of the clans with a pure bloodline. Famous warrior clan. Anyway, I didn't want to carry out the hunting portion of my initiation, and was banished for being weak. Lance found me nearly dead on a deserted island nearby, and we've been friends ever since." He motioned to the confectioneries he'd just created. "Want some?" 

Keith nodded, and took one. Of course, it was delicious. "That's rough." He replied. Hunk shrugged. 

"I just did what I thought was right."

Keith nodded. "I got my family taken away too," Keith mumbled. 

"What was that?" Hunk asked. 

"Nothing," Keith said, content to nibble at his cookies in silence beside Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful for you guys' support!! I love you all so much!! I'm super excited to get the next couple of chapters out! They'll be more Klangsty haha
> 
> Pidge and Hunk know less than they think haha


	5. But I think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith has more feelings, and is confused.

Keith groaned. It's been a week since the argument with Lance, and he still wasn't talking to him. After the first day, and his little talk with Hunk, Keith had attempted to make amends - only to be met with the silent treatment. Keith had figured that if that's what he wanted then he'd just get out of his way. But it was at times like these that he seriously wanted this farce to end. It'd taken him three days to figure out that he was indeed upset about anything all, and five to finally figure out that it was because of the argument. And now, here he was - seven days later, slumping in a dining chair, and Keith - for the life of him - still couldn't figure out why exactly he was rattled by it. Sighing, he sank further down into his chair, staring at the ceiling. 

"Dude, what's eating you?" 

Keith looked down to find Pidge pull out a chair and dump things onto the table. 

"What?" He asked. 

"I said, what's eating you?" Pidge restated. "You look like someone just demanded a payment of your firstborn for spinning straw into gold or something," Pidge snickered. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Nothing. Just...thinking,"

"About...?" Pidge pressed. 

"Nothing in particular?" He tried. Pidge was the one to roll their eyes this time. 

"Oh please, I already know what it's about - Hunk told me."

Keith raised his eyebrows. Hunk did? How'd he even know he was upset about the fight? Keith didn't remember telling anyone- not even Shiro. Hell, it'd taken a while to tell his own self. But then again, it was Hunk...

As if reading his mind, Pidge started talking. "You and I both know that Hunk knows pretty much everything about everybody on this damn ship Keith,"

"Yeah, but he doesn't just tell people stuff - I mean, at least not when it comes to Lance," 

Pidge raised an eyebrow, and a nasty grin spread on their face. "Nope, you're right, he doesn't!"

"Then how-"

"You did. Just now" their grin reached cheshire level at this point. "I lied. Hunk didn't say anything. At least not consciously anyway. I suspected it had something to do with Lance because you both have been acting hella weird lately." 

"You've known me for a week, Pidge." 

"True, but as Lance always says," Pidge stood up and put one hand on their hips, jutting one side out just a little. They held the other hand out, palm-up, attempting to mimic Lance. "A week on a ship is a month on land!" 

Keith sniggered at the exaggerated movement - it was just like him. "I guess - I did learn quite a bit about you all in this short time.."

"No shit," Pidge chuckled. "But really - what's up?"

Keith sighed. "I can't figure Lance out, I guess? I mean, why he got so upset in the first place, and why he won't even talk to me now," he began. 

"So you're upset because he's ignoring you?" Pidge raised an eyebrow. 

Keith scrunched his nose. "That's not what I said."

"It's what I heard,"

"Pidge -"

"Well are you?" Pidge asked. 

Keith frowned. Was he? He didn't know, honestly. He was still trying to figure out why it mattered so much to him in the first place - it was unusual for him to stress over burned bridges (and he would know l, because he'd made plenty thus far). Was it because he would be in close quarters with Lance for another month or so? Maybe. Or was it because he missed his company, for the short while they'd shared it. Probably. Lance was a fun person, and Keith had to admit that the first dinner on the ship, sitting beside Lance and belting out pirate ballads had been the most fun he'd had in a while. It was a nice change from the bland life of a merchant. Keith slumped down in his chair some more. "...I guess I am?" He responded after a long pause. 

"Figured as much." Pidge stated, beginning to tinker with the various objects they'd set on the table. "But you know, if I were you I'd try to talk to him,"

"What?" Keith's head shot up. "Why would I do that? He clearly doesn't want me around! You saw what happened last time I tried to talk to him!"

Pidge rolled their eyes, not even looking up from their work. "Yeah, I saw. I saw you try to talk to a clearly upset Lance like the morning after he got ultra chewed out by Allura."

"Yeah but after-" Keith blinked. Oh. He hadn't tried since then. "...he's still avoiding me though," Keith tried. 

"Is he though?" 

Okay, so Keith wasn't so sure about that one either. After Lance left the room he entered once in the beginning, Keith had been the first to leave rooms. He groaned, running hands down his face. He heard Pidge snicker from across the table. 

"So is he actually mad?"

Pidge shrugged. "I don't know?"

"Did you come here to tell me this?" He asked. 

"Nah. Allura was being naggy and annoying so I hid out where she wouldn't expect to to be. Besides, even if Hunk didn't know about you, he knows Lance was acting strange about it." Pidge paused tinkering to look thoughtfully towards the door. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd already approached Lance about it."

Keith nodded. "Wait, what happened with Allura?" Keith learned quickly that Allura was really the one in charge here. No one - not even Lance - dared to challenge her on her choices. For Pidge to disobey her like that would bring consequences. 

"I skipped lunch to stay in my room and tinker with this new thing I'm building for the ship's artillery, and she gave me an earful." Pidge sighed. "I'm usually holed up in my room because I can concentrate best there , and all my stuff is there, but she's currently looking for me, and a room where there's usually a ton of people in would be the last place she'd look,"

Keith nodded, returning his attention back on the ceiling. If Lance wasn't actually mad like he thought, should Keith try and talk to him? What if he actually was still angry? Why had he looked so offended when Keith mentioned his merchant background? He sighed. He wanted to talk to Lance, but there were too many unknowns in this equation. Yet, he didn't want to spend the rest of the month on this ship nursing some bogus rift - or even longer lest he took up the offer to join....which was a different issue in of itself. Keith was starting to get angry. In a matter of days he'd had too much to think about, too many problems to solve. And they all related to Lance somehow. 

He stood up from his chair in a huff, catching the attention of Pidge across the table. 

"Where're you goin'?" 

"To my room," he grunted, making his way out the dining room. When he walked out, just as his luck would have it, he saw him. 

Lance was talking with Hunk about something, seemingly upset. Before Keith could look away, Lance spotted him. Keith froze dead in his tracks, Lance's stare upon him. They both stood there - for what was probably far too long - just staring at each other. Keith raised his eyebrows. Was he challenging him?

"...you put those down," Lance said, a small smile on his lips. Hunk facepalmed. 

Keith grinned at the stupid joke, and pulled a face in retaliation, to which Lance tried his best not to laugh. Keith raised his eyebrows again, before slowly relaxing his face again. This apparently was the funniest thing in the world to Lance, as he burst out laughing. He doubled over, trying to suppress the embarrassing snorts and giggles he was making. His laughter wasn't pretty, but it sure as hell was contagious, and Keith found himself laughing just as hard along with him. Sighing, Hunk shook his head and took leave, mumbling under his breath. Keith approached Lance, who was still trying to get it together. 

He eventually did, after a couple of relapses. It didn't really help that Keith was there, laughing and struggling with him. Lance leaned back. "...I'm sorry," he started. "I'm sorry for mocking you that time." He leaned further out, looking at the sea beneath them. Somehow, it seemed to match his mood. "I don't like people steering my ship I can't trust - or just yet anyways. Pidge says I'm too trusting."

Keith scooted closer. "Why is that?"

Lance folded his arms on the edge, stroking the wood of the ship with his hand. "It was my father's ship."

"...was?"

Lance sighed. Keith guessed he'd have to wait a bit more before he was comfortable enough to entrust him with his secrets. Keith turned his attention to the sea. "I'm sorry too...for implying that you wouldn't know things because I'm a merchant and you're a pirate."

Lance sighed again. "Thanks. But no, that wasn't the issue." 

They stood there for a while in comfortable silence, staring out into the sea. "Allura said you crashed the ship before- is that true?" Keith asked. 

Lance winced. "Yeah. Shortly after we found Pidge, actually." Keith turned to face him. 

"I'd kind'of drank Coran's fey drink because -" he stopped suddenly, seemingly having some sort of internal debate. "...because of reasons," he continued. "And steered the ship into a rocky bay..." He narrowed his eyes, recalling the moment. "It wasn't very pretty, and Allura was pissed," he said, giving a light chuckle. 

Keith hummed, and glanced at the helm to notice that Shiro was steering. He noticed Keith and gave a slight wave. Keith nodded back. "Shiro's sailing?" He questioned. 

Lance huffed. "Yeah. After our argument she basically fussed at me until I went to bed. Since Shiro apparently had a ton of knowledge and skill regarding ships I've been since demoted to first mate." 

"What?"

"I know! Can you believe it! First mate of my own ship!" He huffed again, biting his lip. "I may not have 'natural talent' or whatever, but I know my ship..."

"That's important too I guess," Keith agreed. 

"Yeah. Besides, sometimes instinct is better than technique."

Keith nodded, completely understanding. "Right! Sometimes you gotta just," Keith made a vague gesture with his hands. "Y'know, phwshhh,"

Lance nodded, "that's exactly it," he said, giving a light laugh. Keith grinned. He liked it when Lance laughed. 

"With instinct you don't have to overthink and waste energy - you just feel" Keith told him. Lance nodded. Apparently they had more in common than they'd both originally thought. 

"I love the feeling of sailing," Lance began. "It's liberating in a way. Every time I'm at the wheel, it's like a new sense of adventure and excitement. I feel...at home here, on the sea. It's big and dangerous, and sometimes scary, but I always feel welcome on the sea. Sometimes I get a sense of connection - like I'm a part of it. I swear out to Allura all the time that it listens to me, but she said I'm just a lucky pirate who just always happens to pick the easiest way out of storms." He rolled his eyes. 

Keith grinned. He'd felt the same way - the sea was his home. He'd grown up without any for a while, before being adopted, after which he'd quickly grown accustomed to the sea. It didn't quite bring about the sense of connection Lance talked about, but it did provide him with a sense of odd familiarity. Keith silently grinned to himself, hiding his smile in the crook of his elbow. Maybe Lance wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought.

They spent some time there, on the edge of the ship. Talking, laughing, even bickering. It was comfortable, Keith found. 

"I'm just saying you haven't experienced life until you've visited the Arusians!" Lance told him. 

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that these gnome-equivalents are actually real," Keith retorted, rolling his eyes. 

"They are! I'm telling you!" 

"Whatever,"

"Just you wait! When we stop off at Aruis on the way to Balméra I'll point 'em out,"

Keith stuck out his tongue. 

Lance feigned offense, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. Keith snickered. 

"Lance! Thank goodness!" Keith and Lance both turned around. Hunk was waving them over. "Ive been looking for you. Allura thinks she's got a lead and-" Hunk squinted his eyes. "Wait... Were you guys here the whole time?" Lance shrugged. "It's been like, three hours!" Keith raised an eyebrow. It hadn't felt that long... 

Lance just shrugged again, and made his way to the dining "room", where Allura was most likely waiting for him. Keith watched him go, a slight pull in his chest. Why was he feeling disappointed? They'd made up, hadn't they? Keith, as per usual, shrugged off his confused feelings and made his way to Shiro. As he approached the helm, he noticed the strange engravings on the pedestal of the wheel - it seemed almost religious in a sense, all silver and blue and polished, with what seemed like scripture in some strange language on the back. Although Keith noticed many figures, It seemed to pay homage to one in particular - a giant blue woman with a silver halo, holding a pure white trident. Eyeing the pedestal, he approached Shiro.

"So you've noticed too?" Shiro asked him, gesturing to the pedestal. Keith nodded. 

"What's it about?"

Shiro shrugged. "I asked Allura the first time I steered, and she told me it was for good luck." He hummed as he steered. "She didn't really say much at first, but from talking to her, I came to figure out that the blue lady is Èauna, and apparently she's like the patron goddess of pirates." 

"Interesting," Keith said. 

"Yeah. Apparently every full moon, an offering is made by the crew to appease her for safe travels."

Keith snorted. "More magic, huh?" 

Shiro raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so adverse to magic? I mean, technically you have proof of its existence..." Shiro glanced down at his arm. 

Keith shrugged. Again, he didn't want to think of anything hard or confusing. Shiro chuckled. "I'm taking that as you're not going to join the crew then?"

Keith thought. The group of people he'd met here were fun, and easy to talk to. Keith had been a part of several crews on his voyages with Shiro, but after "the incident", none had felt so familiar and comfortable as this. Somehow, he felt he belonged here. With Allura, and Coran, and Hunk, and Pidge, .... And Lance... 

Keith played with the end of the ribbon in his hair, willing the flush away. Shiro still took notice, much to Keith's dismay. "I know you want to join - It's full of fun people who go on even more exciting adventures..." He said, leaning in close to tease his brother. "And they have Lance..."

Keith's blush returned full force, and he whipped around to face his annoying brother. "W-why'd you say that?" He said, attempting to sound annoyed, but instead flustered. Much to his dismay. 

Shiro shrugged, smirking. "You guys seemed pretty close to me." 

"We were just talking!" Keith sputtered. 

"Yeah for over two hours-"

Keith groaned and stomped off to his room. He heard Shiro chuckle behind him. 

~~~~~

"Oh! heya Keith!" 

Keith looked up. Coran. "Hey," he replied, noticing the bundle of what seemed to be like assorted maps and charts he had his arms full with. "Looking for Allura?"

"Why, yes actually!" Coran raised his brow in surprise. "How did you know?" 

Keith shrugged. "Hunk mentioned something about a lead when he came to get Lance," 

"Oh really? So Lance was with you..." He hummed. "Did hunk mention anything else?" He asked. 

Keith shook his head. "Just that." He glanced at the maps. "...is this for the treasure you're looking for?" 

Coran nodded excitedly. "Absolutely! You wouldn't believe it, but this is amazing news indeed!" With a sigh, he continued. "I really wish I could tell you more, but seeing as we want to keep being the only ones to know about it, it has to remain confidential. Lest you join the crew that is!" He winked and hurried off. Keith made the rest of the way back to his room. When he got there, he plopped down onto his bed. As he lay there, he gazed out the window onto the sea. It was peaceful. He hummed. For some reason, since he's been on this ship, there's been nothing but kind waters. Keith couldn't recall a time when he and Shiro had been graced with such calm seas for this long. 

He continued to stare out the window, thinking back to the storm that'd brought him here. He remembered that same window, illuminating the figure of Lance in soft warm light as they argued about bandages. Keith's face suddenly felt hot. He buried his face in his pillows, but that did nothing to stop the flood of memories. Like the time in the room when he'd looked into his ocean blue eyes. Or the time in the market when he'd done the same... 'It's nothing.' He thought to himself. 'He just has nice eyes. That's all.' Of course, that still didn't explain the abnormal relief at making up, or the growing tightness in his chest. Groaning, Keith milled about the room, trying to distract himself. Eventually he gave up, and settled back on his bed. His hands flew to his chest. His knife wasn't there. Of course, he'd probably lost it in the storm. With a heavy sigh, he undid the ribbon in his hair. He hated that thing. But Shiro and his family always insisted on it as a part of the "merchant's look". He looked at it with disdain. He liked having his hair wild and free. Opening a random drawer in the nightstand, he threw it in - hopefully never to be brought out again. However, when he was just about to close the drawer, he noticed something familiar. 

Keith gasped in excitement and relief - his knife, sheathed and undamaged, lay in the drawer. It wasn't much really; in fact it was a rather crude knife, with a broken hilt. It was wrapped in dirty strips of faded cloth, concealing the obsidian blade etched with shimmering purple runes he didn't understand. Keith knew nothing about it, but he kept it because it was the only thing to stick with him since day one. He didn't remember his blood family, or of anything really before Shiro and his family had taken him in, but he did remember always having this knife. It'd provided him with comfort when he was sad or anxious, and defended him in times of danger. He stared at his knife fondly, glad to still have it. 

~~~~~

Thud. Thud. 

Keith awoke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? He carefully tucked away his knife in his clothes, and made way to the door. "Hey," he said groggily, opening the door. 

"Hey," his brother replied, raising an eyebrow. "Were- were you asleep?" 

Keith stretched. "I guess so?" 

"Just because you don't have to do deck work 24/7 anymore does not mean you get to slack off," he chuckled. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Aw, c'mon. It's not like I actually meant to sleep. Besides, Pidge tells me they stay in their room practically all day!" 

Shiro laughed. "Yeah, and Allura chewed them out for always skipping meals during their last meeting."

Keith's eyes went wide. "You were there?" 

Shiro shook his head. "No, I had to go fetch one of my own maps and offer advice to settle a dispute. That's about it." He shrugged. 

"I thought all our stuff was lost?..." Keith pondered. 

"On the ship, yes." Shiro nodded in agreement. "But I've made it a habit to carry around a working compass and general world map."

Keith nodded. "They must really trust you to let you in like that," Keith more or less mumbled to himself. 

Shiro shrugged again. "They trust you too though, Keith." He patted his brothers back. "Allura told me she's really hoping we'd both join the crew," 

Keith grinned. "You've been talking to Allura an awful lot," Keith began. Shiro narrowed his eyes. "You guys are together a lot," he teased. 

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Oh please, she's just an interesting person to talk to. Besides, I'm pretty sure she's pretty trustworthy."

"Oh yeah? How'd you know?" Keith ignored the fact that he'd just said 'pretty' twice. For his brother's sake. 

"I...I actually met her a couple of times before. A-at the markets. She never mentioned a band of pirates though. I always just figured she was another merchant."

"...what?"

"Yeah. She's often around, looking at maps by Teresa's shop in Kyoyu, by the docks dad taught us how to trade at."

"Our hometown?!" Keith exclaimed. 

Shiro nodded excitedly. Apparently, Teresa's antiques and maps are the most reliable when looking for treasures."

"Wow..."

"Tell me about it." Shiro laughed. "Talk about fate. The last time I saw her was at the market we visited last, before our ship was attacked. They just happened to run into us after hunting down those two rogue pirates we saw at first. They'd apparently stolen something important from Lance."

"Figures," Keith chuckled. "That makes sense though," Keith nodded. "I saw Lance, Pidge, and Hunk stealing jewelry from this one shop," Keith frowned, the memory of Lance flirting grating on his nerves. 

"Really?" Shiro questioned. "Pidge was supposed to be on the ship with Coran. Something about creating bogus plans with Lance that were dangerous and shifty..." Shiro laughed. "Well it does sound like a Pidge thing to sneak away and do it anyway," he shrugged. "I'm sure they had a reason." 

Keith looked up at his brother, who was lost in thought. "So... Are you joining?" Shiro turned to him. 

"Are you?"

Keith glared at his brother. He'd always go along with what Keith wanted, putting himself second. As much as Keith wanted to never let go of the taste of adventure, he wasn't about to force Shiro to join a group of people who shared the same title as pirate as tho ones who'd captured and hurt him before. Keith wasn't even sure if he could do it. "What do you want?" He asked. 

"I...I think I want to join," he said quietly. "Allura is convinced that she's doing something important in finding this treasure. I guess I just want to know what it is..." He trailed off. Keith nodded solemnly. He did too. 

Just then, Lance appeared in the doorway. "Ah! Keith! I was looking for you!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I need to show you something cool!" His smile was nearly blinding. Keith felt his chest constrict again, but something about it felt pleasant. 'That's fucking weird,' Keith thought, getting up to follow Lance. 

"Oh!"

Both boys turned to face Shiro. "I forgot why I came to get you in the first place," Shiro stated. "Coran and Hunk told me to tell everyone that dinner starts in five." He smirked at them both as he headed out the door. "So don't stay out there talking for five hours. We won't save you anything," he laughed before disappearing down the hall. 

Lance rolled his eyes, and Keith hoped he wasn't just imagining the slight flush in the other's cheeks.

He grinned as Lance eagerly led him to the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I'm having so much fun with this story! (And now that finals week is FINALLY over, I'll update a lot faster!!) <3


	6. I think...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History lesson by Allura and Coran, and then Keith and Lance are now level 5 friends™ and have unlocked the backstory achievement

"Where are we going?" Keith questioned. 

"Oh, you'll see -" Lance replied with a wink. Taking Keith's hand, he dragged them both over to the deck. Lance made a gesture for Keith to follow as he started making his way up to the crow's nest. 

"C'mon slowpoke! It'll be over by the time you make it up here!" Lance called. 

"Is that a challenge?" Keith asked, grinning. 

Lance smiled, shrugging. When he smiled, Lance had a tendency to squint his eyes, emphasizing their natural twinkle. Keith hated that he loved it. Needless to say, he made it up all the way before Lance did. 

"No fair, you cheated!" Lance pouted. 

"At climbing?"

Lance shrugged again, turning his attention to the sea. He held his hand over his eyes, shielding them from the bright sunset before gasping. "There!"

Keith squinted. He didn't see anyth- "Oh!" He gasped. 

In the distant waters Keith could make out the faint silhouette of some large, eel-like creature, with a huge spiked dorsal. "w-what...?" Keith couldn't believe it. He'd never seen something like that before - even though he and Shiro had sailed along this exact route countless times. 

"It's a sea dragon!" Lance exclaimed. "Legend has it that they're the messengers of Èauna - seeing one means something good is going to happen!" Lance was practically jumping up and down. "Right after she got a lead too," He whispered to himself. 

Keith turned to Lance, then back at the sea. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. "I can't believe it..." He said quietly. "I've been here several times - I..." He didn't know what to say. He watched in awe as the creature retreated into the sunset. 

Lance hummed, leaning over the edge of the crow's nest. "Wait till everyone hears about this," he chuckled. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky - you saw your first sea dragon a week after coming on board," Lance began to make his way back down to the deck. "Most don't ever see one," 

Keith followed him. "Is that so?" 

Lance nodded. "Yep. I've only seen it about three times, and Pidge and Hunk once."

"What about Allura and Coran?" Keith asked. 

Lance rolled his eyes, waving a hand dismissively. "She's an anomaly. She doesn't count."

"Why's that?"

Lance sighed dramatically. "She claims she's seen hundreds of them everyday from where she's from," Lance sauntered over to the entrance of the dining room. "But until I see it for myself I don't believe her," 

Keith chuckled, and followed him in. 

"It took you guys long enough," Hunk said with a huff as the two settled down. 

Pidge nodded. "You're lucky Shiro is a kind soul and Coran spoils you," they said, turning to Lance. "Otherwise I would've gorged myself out of sheer spite of being left to eat alone with these squares," they pouted. 

"Hey!" Allura exclaimed, as Lance burst into a fit of laughter. Something about the dramatic way Allura expressed her mock offense reminded Keith of Lance especially. He wondered if they were related.

"It's okay Pidge, I'm here now so we can-" Lance stood up on his chair and pulled something out from his jacket. "Have some fun!" He shouted, throwing glitter on Pidge's head. Allura and Shiro glanced at each other, trying to comprehend what was going on. Hunk just sighed. 'Must be normal Lance antics then,' Keith thought to himself. Though he never knew why Lance carried glitter around with him, nor did he wish to know.

Pidge tried to look upset, but failed to conceal the fit of giggles, and they exchanged bombs of glitter with the other. Pretty soon, the entire table got dragged in, and by the end, everyone was disheveled and sparkling. As per the usual, no one really ate much until after the shenanigans ensued. 

"You guys hated each other so much in the beginning," Hunk chuckled. "Now look at you two -" he pointed to Pidge and Lance, who were still flicking specks of glitter at each other now and then, snickering. 

"What? No! I never hated Pidge!" Lance said, his eyes wide. 

"I hated you though" Pidge gave Lance a crooked grin, prompting him to mimic Allura's earlier gesture of mock offense. 

"Why I never!" He laughed. 

"Is that so?" Shiro asked, although it seemed to be more to himself. 

Hunk nodded in response anyway. "Oh yeah." 

"Pidge didn't care about anything or anyone aside from their goals in the beginning" Allura added. 

"Hey! To my defense, I'd just lost my dad and my brother! Who wouldn't focus on finding them!" Keith flinched. 

"Uhm, focus and disregarding us are two different things," Hunk replied. 

"Whateveeeeer," Pidge laughed. "You know I love y'all," 

Keith saw Shiro's eyes widen. "Wait... What?"

"Huh?" Pidge asked, before seeing Shiro's questioning expression. "Oh, yeah - my dad and brother were captured on a Galra raid. It's even more infuriating to think that it could have been prevented..."

"How so?" Keith asked incredulously. He'd seen his share of those, and frankly? He didn't think there was any way to stop them. 

Pidge sighed. "In case you didn't know, which I'm sure you don't if you're seriously asking me," Allura must have kicked Pidge's leg under the table because Keith saw them jump, and then glare in her direction. To which she replied with an innocent stare and a hand gestures to carry on. Pidge rolled their eyes. "Anyway, I'm a pixie." They moved the fluffy brown nest of hair away from their ears. Keith noticed then that they were pointed at the tips - it wasn't obvious, and was easily hidden by the tangle of hair. Keith of course, never noticed. 

"And if it's one thing everyone knows about the fey, it's that they're self-righteous arrogant pricks who believe evil always instantly perishes in sight. I mean, usually that's what happens so it's not without merit." Pidge frowned. "We'd never had direct experience with the Galra before though... They...they were something else," 

Allura sighed. "That's usually the case,"

Coran nodded. "They're set out to destroy all that is good in the world. They've already succeeded in talking over three of the four fey capitals,"

"Wait, what?" Keith was lost. "Fey capitals?"

Hunk nodded. "The fey establish communities and cities just like humans. They're just stuck up and reclusive so humans don't hear about them until something happens or they look for it." He explained. 

"There were four great fey capitals, one for each of the purest fey races that were here on this world since the beginning." Coran finished. "They were the high elf empire, the pixie kingdom, the dragonborn clan, and the Galra empire."

"Surprisingly," Allura added with a scowl. 

"Surprisingly," Coran nodded in agreement. "It goes without saying that the good Galran empire is no longer."

"Yeah and they've taken the pixie kingdom and obliterated the elven empire-"

"Hunk..." Lance interrupted. He looked sad - more than Keith expected him to be about a place that didn't connect to him. Hunk's eyes widened, and he glanced between Coran, Lance, and Allura. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," Allura let out a sad chuckle. "It's common knowledge at this point, really,"

"What about the gods?" Shiro asked in an attempt to change the topic. "You guys speak as if they were real..." Shiro asked curiously. 

"Ah? Oh yes!" Allura replied, looking ever so relieved to have something else to speak of. "Hm, while the gods are considered real, they're not fey... They're considered celestial. So more ethereal and such. Though they don't exist physically on this plane in the same way you and I do."

"Pshhh, I doubt they're all that real anyway." Pidge stated, earning a glare from Lance, Allura, Coran, and Hunk. "What?! It makes more sense for them to be elemental fey! Which, by the way, ARE also celestial...technically." Pidge argued. 

"Interesting," Shiro replied. 

"Yep! There's toooons of cool lore about everything basically." She said, twirling her fork absentmindedly. "And if you decide to join our crew, I could tell you about it all day," Allura replied, smiling. Keith snickered as he saw the faint blush on his brother's ears.

~~~~~

When dinner had finally ended, it was decided that it was Keith and Pidge's turn to clean up after. Lance had volunteered in Pidge's place - much to Allura's surprise- but she promptly reminded him that it was his turn to 'set the ship' - whatever that'd meant. Hunk, being the literal angel he is, had stayed after to help Keith and Pidge (who wasn't doing much of anything), despite having helped cook dinner. 

Keith always hated cleaning. Especially now, since whenever he tried to sweep up, the glitter they'd thrown around blew out of the neat little piles he kept having to make. Hunk must've noticed he was having a hard time, and took the broom from Keith, handing him a rag instead. Grateful, Keith accepted and wiped down the table and chairs. 

"Pidge," Hunk started. 

Pidge sighed. 

"You need to help - every time you and Lance do this, you both wriggle out of your responsibilities and leave the mess for Coran!" He huffed. "Not cool,"

Keith perked up. "Wait - did you just say 'every time'?"

Pidge grinned. "Yeah - it's tradition." They said, hopping off the table to take the broom from Hunk.

"It is not tradition at all," he rolled his eyes. "You and Lance have an inside joke, that's what it is," Hunk replied. 

"Oh please, you're in on it too! It's not that much of an 'inside' joke," Pidge retorted, making air quotations with their fingers. 

Hunk huffed. "I'm just here by association. You and Lance decided to throw glitter at each other as some sort of weird cheer-up greeting ever since that time we visited the market at Aruis and Lance fell down that hole," Hunk chuckled. Pidge and Keith snickered. He'd have to really ask Hunk about what had happened...

"Hey!" 

All three of them looked up to see Lance leaning in the doorway, a mock pout on his lips. Keith felt his face flush. 

"You guys better not be reliving my own embarrassing memories" he said, sauntering into the room. "Especially in front of Keith," he said, glancing at the other. 

A nasty grin spread across Pidge's face. "Why?" They asked. "Is Keith special?" 

Hunk guffawed, covering his mouth to stifle the rest of his laughter. 

Lance gasped, a little red-faced. "N-no!" He exclaimed. "I just don't see the need to expose past embarrassments to someone...new. Who hasn't seen them. Who doesn't need to see them," Lance attempted to cover. He leaned over in his chair to place his elbows on the table, but Keith had just wiped it and it was still wet. Needless to say, he made a spectacle of himself while falling over. 

Hunk and Pidge burst out laughing. "You're right Lance-" Pidge started. "I guess we don't need to expose your past embarrassments when you just create new ones for yourself every day," they teased. Keith was trying his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't suppress the few giggles he let escape. 

Lance groaned and covered his burning face with his hands. Hunk turned to Pidge, and said something Keith couldn't hear. "Oh! That's a great idea!" Pidge exclaimed. "Yo, Lance! Hunk's got some new blueprints he's gonna show me so we're ditching cleaning - have fun!!" They waved as they practically ran out the room. Hunk rolled his eyes and followed, after nodding to Keith. 

Keith watched them both leave. When they'd gone, he turned to Lance, who was still laying on the floor. "You okay?" Keith asked. 

Lance turned to him, and Keith's face felt hot all over again. "Hmm," he hummed, still focusing on Keith. Eventually, he turned away, and Keith released the tension he didn't know he'd been holding.

"M'cool," Lance eventually said. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Aw c'mon, it's not like it's the end of the world. Now get up because you just messed up all these piles we worked so hard to sweep up."

Lance gave a light smile and sat up. He helped Keith clean up the rest of the room, making sure everything was spotless, and opting to save the glitter for future use. 

"How did that even start?" Keith asked. 

"What?" Lance asked as he sat down on the floor. 

"The glitter," Keith pointed at the bag on the table Lance had put it in. He made his way to sit by him. 

"Oh, that!" Lance exclaimed. "Well, long story short - completely unrelated to the hole incident- Pidge was really down about losing their family, so I poured 'pixie dust' on them to cure their sadness," Lance grinned. 

Keith giggled. That's so like Lance. "Pixie dust?" He questioned. 

Lance nodded. "Yep! I can't believe it actually worked, to be honest. I thought they'd just get mad at me. Since that moment, Pidge opened up more, and officially joined the family. It was amazing," Lance said fondly. 

Keith nodded, content to just sit next to Lance, listening to him talk. 

"I still can't believe Pidge is a fairy," Keith muttered. 

"Pixie." Lance corrected. "Fairies are small and have wings," 

"Small," Keith snickered. 

"Small-er," Lance said, joining him. 

When he'd gotten over his laughter, Lance turned to face Keith. "Hey," he said. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Keith raised an eyebrow. "...sure?"

"...Keith, do you believe in magic?"

Did he believe in magic? Well that was certainly an odd question. Keith wanted to say no, wished he could. But he couldn't bring himself to. Not after everything that's happened - that he'd seen. Did he? Keith didn't know. 

"I don't know..." He replied. Lance hummed. 

"Hm. Interesting." He eventually replied. 

"Why?"

"Just, you'll have to sooner or later. I guess I should have asked you if you believed in it yet,"

Keith sighed. This again. And now from Lance. 

"It's kinda central to this ship if you're thinking of joining the crew," he said. "It's not all hocus-pocus like you think. In fact, it basically follows the same rules of particle physics.... At least according to Hunk it does," he chuckled. "Like, it can't be created or destroyed. Only transferred. And it exists in its manifested form as maana, on a spectrum from white to ROYGBIV to black, and the more evil it is the closer to white it gets, and-"

"I know." 

"Right?! And-" Lance's eyes widened, and he turned to Keith. "Wait - you know?" He tilted his head to the side. "How do you know? You just said you didn't know if you believed in it or not!"

Keith sighed. Somehow, in talking to Lance, he'd realized something. "It's not that I don't believe in its existence..." He started, turning away from Lance. "It's just that... I want to believe it's not real. Even if I know in my heart that it is."

"Why?" Lance questioned, scooting closer. Keith sighed, focused still on some distant point in the room. 

"Because if it wasn't real I wouldn't feel so helpless." He sighed again, bringing his knees to his chest. "Lance, my village was attacked by the Galra not too long ago. They came by magic, and they killed with magic. They took Shiro from me, and killed the rest of my family in front of my eyes. I was lucky to escape, but it took me a year to get my brother back, and the rest of my family is gone. Again. Only this time I remembered and knew and loved them. I know I should just be grateful that Shiro's alive, but ... I just wish it was fake - magic I mean. Because if it was, I could find a way to beat them. But it is, and because I can't even use it, it makes it seem like I have zero chance of ever getting revenge. And that makes me angry." Keith finished. 

Lance just sat in stunned silence. Keith couldn't blame him. He was surprised himself - he'd just barely acknowledged this as the reason himself. He'd always pushed it to the back of his mind, pretending magic isn't real and ignoring the why. He hadn't even told Shiro. But something about Lance just made him easy to talk to. Keith felt safe trusting him with his heart - like he would protect Keith's secrets and feelings like his own. He looked down, and saw something fall from his face. Was it glitter? No, it was too big. And wet. Keith's hand went to his face. Holy shit. When had he started crying? Before he knew it, Lance had taken Keith into his arms. "It's okay," he said. 

"You're okay now."

Keith cried.

~~~~~

Keith sat, huddled up against Lance. He didn't say anything, to which Keith was grateful for. He was comfortable like this. Eventually, however, Lance turned to him. "Hey Keith,"

"Hm?" Keith replied, nearly half-asleep. 

"Wanna know how I got this boat?"

Keith nodded, now awake fully, looking Lance in the eye. 

"The Galra also attacked my village." He started. "I think that's the case for all of us here - except Hunk," he said with a shrug. 

"They first came under the guise of friendly merchants asking for us to join them. When we didn't, they killed in retaliation. Those they didn't kill, they took captive. My father sacrificed himself to save the family." He sighed. "I'm still mad at him - I miss him all the time. He left this boat to us, and I desperately wanted to use it to find him, but..." His lips drew into a thin line, his face otherwise neutral. "My mother didn't want me to. They'd already killed my older sister, and took my twin sister captive - she didn't want me to endanger myself or my younger brother." Lance closed his eyes and gave a light chuckle. "I left anyway, once Coran and Allura came to stay. They always said I was like my dad..." He trailed off. "Sometimes...sometimes I think about her. Like if she'd be happy to see me if I ever went home. I miss her and my brother, but I won't feel right going back without bringing my father and sister..." Keith gave Lance a supportive pat on the shoulder. 

"Coran and Allura?" He asked, hoping he wasn't crossing the line with his curiosity. 

Lance nodded slowly. "Yeah. I basically grew up with them." He smiled, warmer this time. "I remember mom always got mad at Coran because he'd always try and smuggle me sweets."

Keith chuckled. He could imagine that. His mind mulled over what Lance had just told him. 'Huh,' he thought. 'I guess that's why he's distrustful of merchants,'

"It's kinda ironic, don't you think?" Keith said. 

"What is?"

"That you're a pirate and I'm a merchant."

Lance's eyes widened. "That's true!" he said, breaking out into a genuine smile. Keith smiled back at him. 

"So I guess the only evil in this world now is the Galra, huh?" Keith chuckled. 

Lance shrugged. I'd say their leader Zarkon and his empire. I think there's a few good Galra - at least one."

Keith stared at him. "Really now? How so?" He rolled his eyes, refusing to believe it. After all the Galra had done to everyone on this ship, he was pretty sure all of them were bad eggs. 

"We almost got killed even after my father did what he did to save us. But this one Galra dude covered for us - gave us all actually a place to hide." He shook his head. "If it weren't for this one Galra soldier, I wouldn't be here. A large portion of our village was saved - at least according to Pidge it was," he said. "I wonder what happened to him?" He mused. 

'What happened to him indeed,' Keith wondered himself. 

Just then, Allura burst into the doorway in a frenzy. "Where's Hunk?!" She exclaimed. She was practically jumping in excitement.

"He went with Pidge below-deck," Lance told her. Keith watched as she sprinted away. Why did she have Shiro's shirt? Keith scratched his head. "What's going on?..." 

Lance shrugged. "He's probably got interesting tattoos," he said with a cryptic smile. He stood up and stretched, oblivious to Keith's displeasure of the lost contact. "You should join the crew!" 

Keith grinned. "Maybe,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! Thanks guys for reading! Im weak for pirate AU bc for the longest time I was actually convinced I'd be one when I grew up lol. I'm about halfway through the next chapter!! If you have questions or just wanna say hi, feel free to drop by my tumblr @polearmpaladin !


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a realization

"Remind me again why we're going to Aruis?" Keith leaned on the railing near the helm, where Lance was steering. It'd been two weeks since what they've come to refer between themselves as the 'bonding moment' only they knew about, and more often than not, the two could be found here, with one at the wheel and the other just keeping company. Keith had learned a lot from Lance, including how to read a bit of standard elven, from the inscriptions around the ship and some of the weapontry downstairs. He'd taught him a bit on avoiding storms and strategic sailing, and they'd sometimes share stories or play games. Keith really enjoyed spending time with Lance, and apparently - hopefully- Lance did too. Keith liked to think he did, since he was the one to come find Keith most of the time. 

Keith raised his eyebrow, urging Lance to answer his question. 

Lance grinned. "Well, I told you a while back that we'd be stopping off there," He started. "They have something to give us."

"For the treasure?" Keith assumed. He'd heard so much talk of treasure, but he'd yet to figure out what it was. There was as much secrecy as there was kindness and fun on this ship, and the only way to conceivably get any information seemed to be to join the crew. Keith had grown to love the people on this ship, but he still wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step yet. Oh well, he guessed he'll have to wait. 

"Yep!" Lance replied. "They told us to visit them again in one month last time we were there," he explained. Keith nodded, gazing out into the vast expanse of the sea. Off in the distance, he could see a storm brewing, but it didn't seem likely that they'd run into it. When Lance sailed, they'd always avoided them somehow. Keith smiled softly as he turned his attention to Lance. He was humming softly to himself again. Keith loved it when Lance sang. He wasn't necessarily godly at it - like Allura - but he had a pleasant voice. Keith knew the lyrics to most of the ballads by this point thanks to Allura, so he started singing the lyrics softly. He never liked the sound of his voice, and always only sang the ballads when there were others doing it just as badly with him - like most nights at the dinner table. But Lance had caught him once in the halls while he was puttering about in his room. He'd told him not to stop, for he apparently had 'an amazing vibrato'. 

Now, one of Keith's favorite moments on the ship was singing. He never did it around anyone else - just him and Lance, softly singing by themselves, trading equally as gentle smiles. 

The song had just came to a close for the third time when Lance turned to Keith with a smile. "Just wait till we get to Aruis, Keith! There's so much to do at the market it'll make you dizzy!" He turned back to face the sea, slight color in his cheeks. "I want to take you there," he said softly. Keith grinned as he watched Lance steer, the ocean air ruffling his soft brown hair.

"Switch time!" Lance and Keith turned around. Allura emerged from below-deck, followed by Shiro and Coran. Lance groaned. "This is my ship! How come I can't even steer it all by myself, all the time," he pouted. Allura rolled her eyes. "Because only the captain does that silly," she teased, taking the wheel from him. 

"But we're co-captains though!"

"Nuh-uh," Allura shook her head. "Remember? You're demoted to first mate," 

"Aw, c'mon 'lura! We're not still doing that, are we?" He groaned, trying to hide his grin. 

"Yep," Allura laughed, patting him on the back. "Now if you'll excuse me, my new co-captain here and I have business to talk," Allura said, waving Shiro over. He obliged, sheepishly greeting the two. Keith and Lance glanced at each other before snickering. 

"Oh..." Lance started. "Business, I see?" He said with a wicked grin. Keith nodded. 

"Like the tree kind eh?" Lance snorted at Allura and Shiro's confused expressions.

"Allura and Shiro sitting in a tree.." Keith began. 

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Lance finished, with Keith making kissy faces beside him. Keith jumped over the railing to the main deck, and Lance ran down the stairs at top speed - both whooping and hollering, not caring that Allura would get them for that later. Laughing, they stumbled into the main hall. 

"Lance!" Coran had followed them. Walking to Lance he pulled something from his jacket, handing it to him. "Sorry I couldn't keep her for longer, eh?" He said with a cheerful wink before leaving. Keith could see the side entrance to the dining room, and peered in. He glanced at at the grandfather clock near the cupboard. Oh. Coran had probably distracted Shiro and Allura and given him and Lance extra steering time - it was well past the usual switch time. Grinning, he watched Lance unwrap the bundle Coran had given him. Inside were two pastries, decorated in red and blue - their favorite colors. There was also a smaller, more delicately wrapped bundle, which Lance promptly tucked away. "Aw, yes!!" Lance whooped, motioning Keith to follow him.

He did. All the way to a door at the end of the hall. Keith watched as Lance pushed it open, and realized that he'd taken him to his room. Inside was so very... Lance. The blue translucent curtains were drawn back to let in a soft daylight, and the wooden furniture was all painted white. There was a jar of pearls next to a jewelry box on the table by the bed.

"What are we here for?" Keith asked. 

Lance took out the smaller bundle Coran had just given him, and held it up for Keith to see. He lifted his pillow to reveal a key, which he stuck into the lock on the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he peered in before reaching all the way to the back to reveal a hidden compartment. He tossed in the bundle, and locked everything back up. Turning to Keith, "I trust you won't spill," he said, raising an eyebrow. Keith nodded enthusiastically, earning a grin from the other boy. "Great!" He said. "Now let's dig into these!" He said as he held up the pastries. 

They both sat in the kitchen for a while, just talking and savoring the delicious pastries. Afterward some time, they were joined by a rather filthy Pidge and Hunk, who'd apparently just chemically engineered a new explosive for the ship's canons. 

"Isn't all that gunpowder like, bad for you?" Lance asked, gesturing at the smudges on their faces. 

Pidge shrugged. "Meh, it's not too bad I don't think," 

Hunk chuckled. "If you keep teasing us I'm not sharing any with you," 

"Aww, c'mon dude! That's not fair!" He laughed. 

Pidge turned to Keith. "What weapons do you use?"

"I normally just handle blades. I'm not good with controlling the recoil on guns," Keith responded. Pidge nodded. 

"Understandable. I'm the same - I use daggers and darts" they said. Keith grinned. 

"Oh! That's pretty cool! I've always wanted to use daggers but I have shit aim so,"

Pidge laughed. "I wasn't too bad to start out with but I learned a lot from this fool," they said, motioning to Lance. 

"Hey!"

Keith turned to him. "Really? That true?" He asked. Hunk nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, it totally is! He's got wicked aim!" Hunk gushed. Lance grinned. "Well I AM awesome, of course I'd be able t-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Allura burst into the room in a frenzy. "Guys! Bad news. Rover's back-"

"Shit!" Lance scrambled out of his seat, followed by Pidge and Hunk. Keith followed Allura, still confused. Who's Rover?...

When he reached the deck, he was greeted immediately by Coran. "Oh! Keith! Thank god!" Coran began walking to the below-deck entryway. "Follow me, if you will." He said. Keith followed. 

Both Allura and Hunk hated messy spaces, so naturally, the space below-deck was neatly organized, despite the small mess Pidge had made from the earlier experiments. The spare weapons hung neatly on the wall, upon closer inspection, he could see the cursive engravings of initials near some of them. Keith figured those were the ones specially reserved for the crew. He watched as Pidge took a few daggers from the section marked "P. K. H." And found he was right. He absentmindedly searched for a "L. C. M.", but the section was empty. Instead, he let Coran lead him over to the long blades wall. "Hunk already told me about your weapon preference," he told him. "Hm, this should do!" Looking at all of them closely, he eventually settled on a longsword, handing it to Keith. He nodded, trying out the sword. It was a stark silver blade, so bright it almost seemed as if it were on fire, despite the dim lighting of the space. The brightness of the blade itself contrasted with the painted red hilt inset with rubies. It was obviously of elven origin, if the previous elven artifacts Lance had shown him days before was anything to go off of. It was lightweight and graceful, and as Keith swung it, it felt as if he could literally cut the air. He didn't know how Coran was able to pick one that fit so perfectly into his hands. Examining it once more, Keith almost didn't notice the peculiar runes on the base of the hilt. Something about them seemed familiar... 

"It's perfect!" Keith told Coran, much to the other's delight. 

"Great!" Coran exclaimed, grabbing another blade from the wall. Keith gasped when he saw it. In his hands, Coran delicately held a long white rapier. With its delicately sculpted guard of a black lion surrounded by its winding silver sweepings, Keith would recognize that sword anywhere. 

"Coran!" He exclaimed. "You- You're the swordsman?! THE swordsman?!" 

Coran examined him with a twinkle in his eye. "Hm, is that what they're calling me?" 

Keith nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't believe he'd been on the same ship as his idol this entire time... "But why the mask?" Keith asked.  
"Wouldn't do me too good for them to find I'm a pirate now, would it?" He said with a chuckle. Patting Keith's shoulder, he began to head back up to the deck. "Come on now, don't dally! We need all the time we can get to plan for this," he told him. He followed Coran back up to the main deck to join everyone else. Keith noticed that Pidge was holding a white owl, feeding it from their hand. Wait, didn't only the Galra use owls?

"What's going on?" Shiro asked. 

"When we first found you guys, we were tailed by the Galra for a while. Lance and I managed to outmaneuver them, but Pidge advised to send Rover here out to scout." Allura explained, motioning to the owl. 

"We don't have much time before they arrive. You know how they sail," Coran said. "We'll take the usual rotations," he turned to Keith and Shiro. "Shiro, you go man the cannons with Hunk. Keith, you're coming with me." Keith and Shiro both nodded, heading to their respective areas. Keith saw Pidge climb up to the crows nest - followed by Rover, and Lance position himself at the base. Allura situated herself at the helm. Coran turned to Keith. "There's only one way we know to stop an attacking Galra ship! Their cannons are the most dangerous - they use magic to turn them into beacons of destruction," he peered into the gathering fog. "So, the only way is to to destroy their cannons before they can use them!" 

Keith kept his eyes trained on the looming fog. Soon enough, in typical Galra fashion, the ship was moving toward them at an unnaturally fast pace. There was a huge crash - their own ship shook violently, almost knocking Keith off his feet. When he looked up again, he was relieved to see that they hadn't been hit - rather, Hunk had blasted one of the enemy cannons beyond repair already. "Come on now, they'll try and board our ship any minute now," Coran told him. Keith heard Lance snicker. 

"Yeah like I'll let that happen," he said, Keith turned around just in time to see him twirl around two white and gold pistols before positioning them at the ready, closing one eye to maximize his accuracy. 

As the ship neared, Keith watched as three more enemy cannons were taken out. 

The ship was almost perfectly parallel to theirs now, and Keith turned to come face to face with perhaps the most wolf-like man he'd ever seen. His unruly black hair stuck out in all directions, not quite masking the pointed ears with gold hoops. He had a full beard, beads braided into it, an eyepatch, and a purple bandana tied around his head under his black tripointed hat. However, the strangest thing about him wasn't any of that (or his pointed teeth for that matter), but the fact that he seemed to have a purple tinge to his skin. He called for a ceasefire. 

"Sendak," Coran scowled. 

"Hello to you too," the man - Sendak - replied. "I'll get right to business. I have a proposition for ya" he said, marching to the edge of his ship. "Hand over the maps and I'll spare your lives. No hassle, I'll even tell the big guy that I killed ya so you don't have to worry about being hunted down. I just want the maps..." He narrowed his eyes at Keith. "And that one's brother." He chuckled darkly. Keith was furious. He made a move to rush at Sendak, but he was stopped by Coran. "How about you scurry on off, and we'll spare you your own life, hmn?" He retorted, raising an eyebrow. Sendak growled in annoyance, making an odd gesture. From the woodwork emerged a massive crew of ruffians loosely resembling Sendak. 

Keith heard something whiz by his head. He looked up just in time to see one of the crew members clutch at the dagger wedged in their chest before falling to the ground. Sendak roared in frustration. Everything that followed after was a blur. 

They tried boarding the ship. Pidge stopped them. Lance pelted holes in their ladder. They whipped out another. Pidge blew poison darts to immobilize them. 

A couple vaulted over - despite the absence of a ladder. Coran and Keith took care of them.

One in particular started really giving Keith trouble. He was tall and nimble, with a real nasty look in his eyes. It was worse still that he wasn't too shabby with his sword either. "You fight like a Galra," he told him quizzically. "Shut UP!" Keith yelled, not paying any attention to his opponent's insults. This soldier was particularly annoying. Coran was already done defeating his fifth foe. Granted, Coran was apparently the world's most renowned swordsman, but Keith's competitive spirit and his growing anger and frustration definitely was not helping him. Yelling, he lunged at the Galra. He dodged, but not before Keith grazed them across the chest. Keith grinned triumphantly. He closed in, and kicked the soldier square in the gut. He doubled over in pain, and Keith hit him on the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out. 

More Galra came onto the ship. Keith got more used to the dynamics of the fight - and his sword - as time went on, and pretty soon he felt he was keeping up with Coran with no problem. 

"Eighteen!" Keith yelled as he kicked a Galra crewman overboard. 

"Twenty-four!" Coran called back gleefully. 

Or maybe not. 

Keith was still mad. 

He was moving in to prevent someone from boarding their ship when a glint of metal caught his eye. Keith felt his stomach drop. 

The cannons.

The Galra still had one functioning cannon, and from the looks of it, it was getting ready to blow. 

Scowling, he turned around. Couldn't the Galra just fucking chill? For one day? Maybe leave him alone finally? Or at least until he was able to get his revenge.

"Allura!" Keith called. "Does Hunk know there's still one cannon left?"

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed. 

Just then, Shiro emerged from below-deck, clearly in a stressed frenzy. 

"Hunk says there isn't enough gunpowder left to take out all the cannons," He called to Allura. "We searched everywhere! It's all gone!"

Allura gasped. This was bad. 

The cannon began to glow. 

"What about the stuff we cooked up earlier?" Pidge cut in. 

"Did you test it?" Allura asked. 

Pidge shook their head. "No, we literally finished it today. But it's way more powerful than our standard powder-"

A gunshot rang out. Keith heard it ricochet off the side of their ship. He turned to glance at Lance. He seemed perfectly fine, and he had positioned his guns in two different directions. Another shot. This time from them. And another. And another. Three Galra crewmen fell. "I guess we have no choice," Allura sighed. "Tell Hunk to just use the new powder." Shiro nodded, and hastily disappeared downstairs. 

"You fools!" Sendak yelled. "You should have just handed over the maps in the first place!" The cannon was glowing brightly now. Even from where Keith was, he could feel the energy radiate from the cannon. 

Shiro emerged from below-deck once more. "It's not working!"

"What do you mean it's not working!" Allura yelled. "It's gunpowder! It works! It has to!" She yelled, a desperate undertone in her voice. 

"My calculations on the chemical makeup say it should work!" Pidge called down in a worried tone. "The math isn't wrong! I checked!" 

"Wait..." Lance turned to Pidge. "YOU calculated it? Did clean your glasses like Allura told you?"

Pidge's eyes widened. Lange groaned in frustration. "Shiro! Tell Hunk to check the negatives!" He yelled. Shiro nodded. 

"Oh no," Pidge groaned. "Lance! I mixed my signs again!" They threw down their daggers, scrambling down the crow's nest. "And if that's the case, we need a heat source at least three times what we've got!" 

"Increase the pressure!" Lance yelled after them. "Keith! Follow me!" Lance grabbed Keith's hand and scrambled below deck. Keith followed, not understanding anything that just happened. 

Reaching the last cannon below-deck, Lance let go of Keith's hand and took the lighting torch from Hunk. "Okay everyone. In an attempt to increase the pressure, we're gonna try and pack this cannon in as tight as possible. Jam it in there." 

Hunk nodded, adding more wad to the back of the cannon. 

Everyone nodded. "On the count of three, I want everyone to use all their strength to shove on this thing." He directed, pointing to the rammer. 

"One, two, THREE!" He yelled. All five of them shoved the wad and cannonball as far back as they could, and as forcefully as they could. Hunk quickly pricked the powder bag and Lance set the torch to the end of the cannon. There was a quick flash, and then -

Nothing. 

They could hear Allura yelling upstairs. Keith groaned in frustration. "What now?" He asked. 

"We can try again, no worries," Lance reassured him. Though to Keith it seemed like it was an attempt to calm both of their nerves. 

"We can't just try again over until it works - we won't have enough powder left!" Hunk groaned. 

"A stealth mission!" Pidge exclaimed. "I-I could go in like last time and disable their cannon-"

"No!" Hunk and Lance yelled back. 

"Last time we did that you literally almost died!" Hunk explained. 

"I'm going-" Lance began. 

"NO!" Keith and Hunk yelled. 

Just then, there was another unintelligible yell from Allura, accompanied by a couple of gunshots. Keith didn't know how, but he swears he heard the creak of the enemy cannon, getting into position to fire. 

Argh! This was driving him crazy!

He inhaled sharply, snatching the torch from Lance. He yelled as he angrily rammed it into the back of the cannon. 

"For fuck's sake! FIRE!!" He screamed.

Two things happened. 

One. The Galra ship fired their cannon. 

Two. Keith's entire hand - and the cannon - was on fire. 

 

Keith stared at his hand. It was clearly on fire, but he didn't feel pain. He didn't feel anything actually. It didn't help his confusion that the fire had turned white. 

What. The. Hell. 

Their ship shook violently, stopped, and returned to its normal bobbing up and down. The cannon wasn't on fire anymore either. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"..Are we dead?" Hunk asked. 

Pidge shook their head. 

"Wait a minute..." Shiro started. "Allura!" He shouted, running up the stairs. 

They all rushed upstairs after him - to find Coran casually leaning against the edge of the ship, unharmed. 

Allura stood in the middle of the main deck, towering over him. She seemed taller, and more powerful. Keith gasped. She wielded a greatsword! Only the strongest warriors were able to successfully use those, and even still Keith thought them to be things of legend. Sendak uselessly grasped at the foot she held at his neck. 

"Keith, look!" Pidge exclaimed. Keith followed the finger, to see an utterly destroyed Galra vessel. 

"What?" Keith whispered in awe. 

"You did it man!" Lance grinned as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. He did? He glanced down at his hands. They were no longer on fire, but he felt the ghost of a tingling at his fingertips. Grinning back at Lance and Pidge, he joined Hunk and Shiro at Allura's side. 

"What do you want?" She asked menacingly. It was then Keith noticed that more than just her height had changed; she now had pointed ears - not the subtle tapered kind like Pidge, but real prominent ones. With what resembled gills or fins or something attached to them. She also had glimmering pink scales on her cheeks under her eyes, and on her shoulders. 

Sendak rasped out a response. "The maps-" Allura narrowed her eyes. "Zarkon knows. He wants it too. He already has the location of the last step. HE will be the one to-" he was cut off by the pressure of Allura's foot. 

"Allura," Coran warned. Sighing, she removed her foot. Sendak coughed and sputtered wildly. Sighing, she knelt down next to him. 

"Cover your ears," Lance warned. 

They all watched as Allura took a deep breath, and whispered something into Sendak's pointed ear. It looked almost as if she were...singing? Keith wondered at that. Sendak's eyes lolled into the back of his head, and he passed out. 

~~~~~

Dinner was uncharacteristically silent. It wasn't necessarily unwelcome - just unusual, Keith felt. He figured it was because of the stress of battle. It could also be the uneasiness of having Sendak held prisoner in the spare room. It seemed that they'd crossed paths with him before, and he wanted to know how. He also wanted to know about the treasure, the maps - and most of all, Allura. Keith had a ton of questions, but he didn't want to be the one to break the silence. 

"What," Pidge thankfully broke the silence. "What was up with your hand?"

"Keith's hand?" Allura questioned. 

Lance nodded. "Yeah! His hand erupted into some sick white flames and he utterly destroyed that Galra vessel!" He explained, somewhat proudly.  
Keith flushed. It wasn't that amazing - or at least Keith thought so. It wasn't like he'd known how to do that. In fact, he still didn't know what he did in the first place. 

"Whatever happened, it was surreal and I'm surprised and grateful we're all still alive," Shiro muttered. Allura chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please Shiro, we had everything under control!"

Coran nodded. "Allura did an excellent job of dealing with Sendak - I'm sure you've seen," he chuckled. Lance laughed, the corners of his eyes doing that crinkle that made Keith's heart flutter. 

Allura hummed. "Ah, but now we know the Galra are becoming a real threat." 

The others nodded in agreement. "That just means we gotta make our way to Aruis doublespeed," Pidge stated. Lance shrugged. "They won't reach Balméra until we do, even if we stop off at Aruis for like a year," he said. 

Keith, since he was already looking in his direction - and for a rather long time - decided he'd question him. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Lance grinned. "If it's one thing the Galra are bad at, its strategy."

"And luck," Pidge added. 

Hunk nodded. "Somehow they're always running into storms. And there's the infamous triangle of whirlpools a a couple of days from here."

Keith nodded. "Interesting," he said, glancing at Allura. She still hadn't changed back. 

Unfortunately for Keith, she caught his glance. "I'm sure you're wondering what this is about, huh?" She asked with a chuckle, gesturing to her face. Keith nodded. 

Allura smiled, and let out a soft hum before shifting to comfortably face Keith. "I'm not human either, Keith." She said, glancing around at her crew. "In fact, none of us are- well except for Lance, his aura's weird."

"Weird?" Keith asked. He saw Lance slump in his seat a bit beside him. 

"Yeah," Allura nodded. "I'm sure he's human, but his maana moves in an odd way,"

"...what?"

"You see, because the fey have magical origins, they tend to have high amounts of maana - magical energy - making up their essence of being," she explained. 

"Think of it as quintessence," Coran helpfully added. 

"Ohhh," 

"Yep," Allura continued. "So this quintessential energy changes flow pattern depending on the type of fey creature. And the more fey blood you have, the easier it is to see." 

"So you guys basically just know instant facts about one another then?" Shiro asked. 

Allura, Coran, and Pidge nodded. "Yeah, we call the flow patterns auras. They're not glaringly obvious to us even - we have to concentrate - but we can usually identity them." Pidge continued. 

"Except if you're like me," Hunk said. "I'm not one hundred percent fey. I'm from the last remaining clan of the dragonborn descendents. The last pure dragonborn are long since dead." He glanced at Shiro before continuing. "So we've been preserving and strengthening our magic through rituals. It's a little harder, but we can do a lot of basic fey things too. Like see auras." He shoveled the last of food from his plate into his mouth. "And yeah Lance yours is seriously messed up," 

"Like something's suppressing it," Pidge said, cocking their head to the side. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. Besides, none of you answered Keith's original question,"

"Oh, right!" Allura laughed. "I'm a siren."

Keith sputtered. "A what?" 

"A siren," she repeated, laughing more now. "In basic terms, we're sea elves. It's Altea, not Atlantis by the way. The elves you were thinking about originally were probably the Galra," she finished. 

Shiro was the one to question in surprise this time. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah the Galra were originally our neighbors, and a reliable ally. Before Zarkon came into power. After that, they destroyed our cities and our people. Coran said sadly. 

"We?" Keith asked incredulously. 

Coran nodded. "Yep, I too am Altean." He closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, his features began to change, eventually resembling Allura's. 

"It's a lot to take in, I know." Allura told Keith sympathetically. 

Keith narrowed his eyes. "...why are you telling me this? Normally you guys never answer my questions and just tell me to join the crew."

Pidge rolled their eyes. "Oh please, this is common knowledge. To anyone who's adventurous enough to meet the fey. And normally being on a pirate ship does just that. Really the only remarkable thing here is the fact that you met actual Alteans. Everyone pretty much thought they were all dead."

"That's right!" Coran agreed. "Besides, if you don't decide to join, Allura and I could just erase your memory before we let you go on Balméra!" He chuckled. 

"Okay so if you can do that, why not just tell me about the treasure and erase my memory after?" He tried with a sly grin. 

Lance laughed loudly. Keith's face flushed again. He liked the sound of Lance's laughter. It was familiar and comforting. 

"I'm afraid that's way too risky," Allura chuckled, wagging a finger at him. "You'll have to join for that."

"See!" Keith exclaimed in mock exasperation. Lance laughed even harder. Keith grinned. 

They ended dinner on a rather positive note, and everyone headed to their respective tasks. Keith was in charge of steering to allow the crew to have a brief meeting regarding Sendak. Allura had originally wanted Coran to stay and help but Keith insisted he'd known how to work this ship - Lance let him sail it several times anyway. Allura was surprised Lance let someone near the wheel willingly, and eyed him with a sly smirk. He just answered with a noncommittal grunt as they made their way below-deck for the meeting. 

Keith kind of wished he'd let Coran stay. He'd grown so used to having company and being around people that steering by himself seemed almost foreign. Even if he'd used to prefer it before. Sighing, he gazed out into the sea. He missed Lance. 

"Ugh, shut up! He's just downstairs!" Keith told himself. He half hoped Shiro would show up to distract him from his thoughts. He never did though.

Luckily, something else did. "Land," he gasped. "LAND!!" He yelled, hoping someone would hear. Apparently Pidge did, because they peeked their head up from the staircase to glance at Keith. "What'cha say?" They asked. 

"Tell everyone I think we've arrived," he replied. Pidge nodded with a grin and headed back downstairs. 

~~~~~

Aruis was nothing like Keith expected. He was imagining the fabled gnomes from the fairytales his wacky neighbor told the village children. Keith remembered listening to those tales almost dutifully when he was little. 

Instead, the Arusians - as they were called apparently - were indeed short, but they had varying tones of leathery yellow and green skin. And horns. Their village was way more advanced than what Keith imagined as well - forest cities made of treehouses, connected by bridges and ziplines. 

"Woah." Keith muttered. 

"I know, right?" Lance agreed wth a smirk. "Told ya," 

"Yeah, whatever, you win this time," he replied, rolling his eyes. 

Lance grinned that blinding smile of his, and grabbed Keith's hand. "C'mon, I wanna show you the markets," he said and whisked Keith away into another direction. 

This was ... Nice, Keith thought. He didn't know why really. But he smiled anyway, and tightened his grip in Lance's hand. He wished he could do that more often. 

When they'd reached the market area, they were greeted warmly by the Arusians - they all seemed to really like Lance, and gave the both of them small gifts of cloth, food, and trinkets. Keith didn't even realize until Lance had let go that they'd been holding hands the entire time. He'd probably never admit that he missed it. 

Eventually they stopped at a small jewelry stand. The shopkeeper greeted them both with a huge toothy smile. "Ya sure are back soon! I'm glad you could stop by, Lance!"

"Well, y'know. Gotta pick up some things." He leaned over the counter. "I couldn't miss out on the chance to see my favorite Arusian, now can I?" He winked at the shopkeeper. Keith shifted on his feet. This was really going to be a repeat of their first meeting, wouldn't it? Keith took a deep breath. No, he wouldn't be annoyed here. With a sigh, he stepped up next to Lance. "Hey," he greeted the shopkeeper with an outstretched hand. "I'm Keith." 

The shopkeeper high-fived him. "Nice ta meet'cha Keith!" They grinned. "The name's Raunnal! I'm the best jeweler Aruis has to offer! Finest materials, grade-A magic. What'cha looking for? Rings? I got plenty'a rings!" They dumped a whole bag of jewelry down on the table in front of Keith. 

"I-I'm fine, I-"

"Aw, don't be shy! Choose any of 'em!" They grabbed Keith's hand and shoved no less than six rings on. Keith sputtered. Beside him, Lance laughed. 

"No, no," he grinned. "We're not here for that today," Lance explained as Keith took off the rings. "Just for this," he said, taking out a bag Keith recognized. The Arusian took it, and dumped out the contents onto the table. 

Rings. 

The rings Keith saw them take from the other jeweler that time. 

"Couldn't find it, eh?" They asked. 

Lance shook his head. "Nope. Must've been stolen by whoever took it in the first place." 

They nodded sadly. "Well, thanks for getting them back. This one in particular," they said, holding up a plain silver band. "Was my grandmother's." 

Lance nodded, "glad I could help. Now we're even," he chuckled. 

The Arusian grinned. "In your dreams Lance," they rolled their eyes. "Now, off you go! I have actual business to attend to!" 

Lance smiled as he waved farewell to the shopkeeper. To Keith's dismay, he didn't take his hand a second time. Perhaps it was silly of him to expect it. Why'd it matter to him so much anyways? Pouting, he followed Lance and made his way into another section of the market. 

"Raunnal saved my life not too long ago, and since then we've been great friends," Lance suddenly spoke up. "Someone stole that ring, and another that kinda belonged to us when we fended off a Galra attack here once." Keith nodded, pretending to be more interested in the surroundings than in Lance in order to hide his expression. So that's why they were so close. 

They were debating the pros and cons of purchasing a decorative dolphin candle holder when Pidge and Hunk caught up to them. Both very obviously in a tizzy. "Goddamn," Pidge wheezed out. "Do you guys ever stay still?"

"Yeah, we've been all over looking for you and everyone always tells us we just missed you," Hunk complained. 

Lance rolled his eyes. "Well how else am I supposed to show Keith all of he shops before the gathering tonight?" He said. 

Pidge waved him off. "Anyway, Allura told us to come get you because we have good news and bad news." 

Lance raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, good news. Thace is here," Hunk explained. "But that also means-"

"Lotor," Lance groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so funny bc I had actually finished this chapter prior to the s2 release but didn't want to post it until I made headway on the next (my rule lol) but then lotor goes and gets mentioned lmao


	8. And I Really Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes some rather important decisions. And there's soup.

Lance groaned for the fifth time as he trudged back to meet the others. Hunk just sympathetically patted him on the shoulder as Pidge cursed under their breath next to them. Keith figured this 'Lotor' must be a pretty interesting character for everyone to react this way - and so he'd made up his mind about him without bothering to ask questions. And he definitely wasn't sure if he wanted to meet him. 

When they'd been met halfway by Allura, Keith found that Shiro, not Coran, was with her. He snuck a sly grin at his brother, who turned away hastily. Allura didn't notice thankfully (or if she did, she paid no mind, much to Shiro's relief). Instead, she turned to the group, and started leading them in the direction of the Chief's residence. 

"So here's the thing," she started. "Thace and Coran are..." she glanced at Keith briefly before continuing. "Er, talking, yes. Lotor has yet to show up, but my best guess is that he's not far behind us. Heads up." She sighed. 

'Woah' Keith thought. 'Someone managed to fuck up so much Allura hates them' Keith shuddered. If he didn't already feel a type of way, he was sure he'd feel sorry for Lotor. Keith glanced back at the beach - sure enough, not far off from their own ship was a smaller one, undeniably Galra. 'Hm' Keith thought. The interesting part was that the sails had been replaced, and rather than the intimidating dingy faded wine sails typical of the Galra, they were a dark lavender. The main sail was black, with a white eleven rune in the center. Keith remembered one particular time Lance was teaching him runes, and recognized it as the rune for "blade"... 

wait a minute. 

Keith stopped in his tracks. 

He'd definitely seen that before. He'd seen that long before Lance taught him what it meant. He'd seen that all his life. 

Keith felt the weight of his knife through his tunic. 

"Hey buddy, you okay?" 

Keith looked back. Lance was there, waiting for him. The others were already far ahead. 

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry." Keith mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets. Lance shrugged. 

"Don't worry about the Blade, I've heard they're chill." Lance told him. His pace was slow a leisurely. Keith wondered if he was behind the group the whole time. 

"Are they...." Keith trailed off, not wanting to voice his fears. 

Lance nodded. "Personally I've never met them, so I can't really say much." Lance sighed. 

"Allura and Coran do regularly though. Exchange of information. Took some getting used to - they're Galra after all. Allura didn't take too kindly to it. Especially since this is the first time they've agreed to meeting anymore than two people at a time," Lance shrugged again, turning to face Keith. 

"But they hate Zarkon more than we do, and give the best intel."

"They?"

"Yeah! It's not just that one ship. There's an entire network. Everyone knows them by 'the blade' but only the members know the full name. The only thing we really know about them other than them hating Zarkon is that there's three leaders and a branch for each. Thace is one of them."

Keith let out a small breath. "...so you're telling me there's good Galra?" 

Lance shrugged. "Thace is the closest you'll get. They hate Zarkon, but they're still pretty warlike. But I guess you could say that in a way!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you mention it?" 

Lance groaned. "I forgot, okay? Besides! I'VE never met them so I couldn't really say! Sheesh!" 

Lance clapped Keith on the back. "What is 'good' anyways? I'm pretty sure no one is inherently evil- well except maybe Zarkon himself..."

Keith chuckled, feeling the weight in his tunic lightening already. He could always count on Lance to be there for him, even before he himself knew he needed it. He'd learned that much in this short time. Keith cast a quick glance at the other. He was whistling freely, kicking small rocks in his path. Keith grinned. He made a decision about a couple of questions on his mind right in that very moment. Shiro always lectured at him about not thinking things through - Keith had a tendency to decide on a thing, do it, and ask questions later.

"Hey Lance?" Keith asked. 

"Hmmm?" He lazily replied. 

Keith grinned and grabbed his hand, eliciting an embarrassing squeak from Lance. 

"That's better," he said. He smiled as he felt Lance squeeze his hand, and intertwine their arms. 

"M-much better," he nodded. Keith chuckled when he noticed the flush in his cheeks. 

If he wanted something, he'd just take it. No questions asked. Shiro would probably chide him, but Keith didn't care - he'd made up his mind, and they were both happy to his knowledge. He smiled widely at the ground, cheeks aflame, sneaking peeks at Lance beside him. 

They'd caught up to Allura far too soon for either of their liking. Shiro spotted them first, his eyes going wide at their joined hands. He whistled at them, much to Keith's embarrassment. And as if that wasn't about to kill him, Keith had nearly been sent to Davy Jones with the wink Lance gave him. 

Keith acted before he thought. He hadn't figured how flustered he'd get into the equation. Lance would probably ask him about it later too. He inwardly groaned. Okay, maybe actually thank god for Allura. She stepped out in front of them, holding an arm out to prevent Lance from entering into the house. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at Lance. 

"Lift up your shirt."

Lance groaned. "Allura! I'm clean! See!" He patted his sides, holsters empty. 

Allura regarded him dangerously. In a flash, she yanked up his tunic, revealing his two pistols tucked snugly into the front of his pants, slightly hidden by his cloth belt. 

'Huh,' Keith thought. 'Maybe that's why he's always so dressed up. Layers.'

Allura hissed and Lance flinched. "Lance! You KNOW this won't work! If you bring these in the house, they'll be threatened! Especially now that the Galra are here!"

"But we've already established an alliance when we saved them! Besides, it's the just the Blade!" Lance complained. 

Allura put her hands on her hips, looking Lance straight into the eye with such authority, Keith took a step back. "Lance." Was all she said. Lance sighed in defeat, and turned around to head back to the ship. 

Allura turned to Keith. "You have weapons too?" She asked. 

"Nope," Keith lied. He sprinted off after Lance. 

"Two minutes!" He heard Allura call from behind them. 

~~~~~

Lance jiggled the doorknob to his room with a sigh. 

"This is gonna be one of those 'I told you so!' Moments Keith! Just you watch-" Keith rolled his eyes as Lance finally threw open his door. 

"Why do you even have them?" Keith asked. "Everyone else just leaves theirs on the ship..."

Lance chuckled. "Oh my god Keith, like you're one to talk?" He pointed to where the knife was hidden in his tunic. Keith flushed. 

"How-"

"I know you Keith," was all he said. "And no, Allura doesn't know," he explained when Keith gave him a panicked look. 

Lance pulled out his guns and began putting them away. "You never did tell me about it. The knife, I mean. I always see you sneaking around looking at it like it holds all the answers to the universe. And once I had to put it away when you fell asleep with it. Talk about dangerous," he grinned. 

Keith sighed and sat on the bed. "Hell if I know," he told him. "It's been with me for as long as I remember. I think my birth parents left it with me..." 

Lance hummed, taking a seat next to Keith. "I carry around my pistols because it gives me a sense of security - like, I feel safer that I can do something if things go down, but it's also because I can feel just a itty bit closer to my dad. They're his, after all."

Keith turned to him. Lance gave him a reassuring smile, and Keith felt his chest get warm. It was a nice feeling. He gave him a small grin in return, and took out his knife. "I'm the same. I feel a sort of connection to my past, even if I can't remember it." He made a face. "Or at least that's how I felt before today." He showed Lance the knife as he uncovered it. Lance raised an eyebrow. Keith knew he'd never seen what was under the bandages, even if he did catch Keith a couple of times staring at it. Keith himself was afraid to tear the worn bandages, and only peeked underneath a handful of times. 

Keith took a deep breath and watched as Lance gasped, looking from him, to the knife, to him, to the knife -

"How?" He finally said, eyes still wide. 

"I really don't know," he sighed. "Honestly, even Shiro hasn't seen what's under the bandages. "It's a bit dull and doesn't work as well, but I just use it with the bandages on."

"Edgy,"

"Shut up," Keith chuckled. Leave it to Lance to try and lift the mood. 

"This looks like something the blade would use..." he began. Keith nodded in agreement. "it has the same rune in a nearly identical style..." he added. 

Lance shrugged, and handed the blade back to Keith. "I'd ask Thace about it in private after the dinner today." He suggested. Keith nodded, putting his knife back into a neat fold in his tunic, hidden. 

Keith remembered the other thing he'd decided on that day, and as usual, acted on it. "I also um, decided to join the crew." He blurted suddenly. "I-If that's alright with you" Lance grinned widely. "Keith, that's amazing!" He leaned over and wrapped him into a gentle embrace. "This is so great! Welcome!" He pulled away too soon. "Allura is a meanie and insists on being the one explaining the mission to newbies, so tell her after the dinner!" He smiled and nodded, and was about to get up and return to the others when Lance stopped him. 

"Wait, wait!" He exclaimed, grabbing Keith's beltloop. "I need to show you something"

Keith sat back down on the bed as Lance opened up his drawer once again. "I want you to take this," he said as he took something out of the secret compartment in the back to hand to Keith. "I really feel bad about today, especially with Lotor here, so I'm giving this to you for now. For safekeeping." He shrugged. Keith examined it. A ring. It was a simple band, and it was currently strung on a light silver chain. It was similar in feel to the ones he'd seen on Pidge and Hunk, only it was a deep blue. Keith couldn't place it, but something about it reminded him of the ocean. 

"It's important. Allura will tell you later." He said as he took out another chain from under his ornate blue tunic. Keith had never seen him with it off, and it's always ever been underneath his clothes. A white trident necklace. 

"Can you tell me what that is though?" He asked, pointing to the charm. Lance shrugged. "Something my dad gave me. It's supposed to be an Éauana protection charm or something. It's actually his, but he gave it to me on the night of the raid..." he sighed, taking it off and lighting some incense. He let it burn for a while, and placed the charm beside it on the table. He said a quick prayer in a language Keith didn't understand, and blew out the light, gently tossing the fallen ashes out of the window and into the dim sea. Taking the charm up again, he touched his head, his heart, and then the ground, and finally headed out the door. Keith followed, a bit confused. 

"Don't tell Allura about the knife," Lance taunted. 

Keith rolled his eyes. "Don't YOU tell her," he teased back. 

~~~~~

"It's about time you guys got back,"

Allura glared at them, arms crossed while impatiently tapping her foot. Apparently she's waited for them by the door the entire time. She really did mean it when she said 'two minutes'. 

Coran appeared in the doorframe. "Now, now, princess! It takes a little longer than two minutes, don't you think?" He chuckled.

Lance winked at Coran. "Yeah 'Lura! Besides, you know I just can't throw my guns just anywhere - they're practically heirlooms!"

Coran winked back, entirely less subtle than Lance. Allura just groaned, unfolding her arms. Arguing with those two was a lost cause. "Anyway, come on. Everyone's waiting for you guys." 

They all followed her inside, making their steady way to the dining room. As soon as they entered, Keith could hear various groans of relief - although he was sure most of it was from Pidge. 

"We've been waiting for you for like eight years!" They exclaimed, earning a light thunk on the back of their head from Hunk. 

"Oh shush, they weren't gone that long," he replied. 

"You were loudly complaining with me five seconds ago! What happened!" Pidge narrowed their eyes. 

"Well, they're here now, so I'm not," Hunk continued. 

Pidge rolled their eyes, slinking down into their seat. 

Lance took his seat next to Allura, and Keith sat between him and Shiro. Looking around the table, he spotted some people he'd never met before. Sitting at the opposite head from Allura sat who he assumed was the chief of the village- he looked not too much different from the rest of the Arusians, save for the gold circlet adorned with flowers atop his head. Right next to Allura, and across from Lance, sat Coran, and next to him, a man dressed in fitted black and lavender. His wavy raven hair was neatly combed back, interrupted by streaks of grey at his temples, matching his goatee. He was obviously Galra, marked by the purple tinge to his skin.

'Weird,' Keith thoughts. 'This must be one of the members of the blade,' 

Shiro turned to Coran and nodded at the empty seat. "Is...is he not-"

Coran violently shook his head. "Let us not think of him dear boy," he said cheerfully. "Someone pass the stew-"

The door flew open. "HELLO!" A voice boomed. Keith saw everyone at the table visibly deflate - including the strange Galra man. 

"I'm here now, so I hereby grant everyone permission to begin!" Keith turned to the voice. 

In the doorway stood another Galra. He was different from the others Keith had seen thus far - he was tall and lithe, with long white hair and violet eye markings resembling Allura. His clothes were gaudy and expensive, and didn't match what the other Galra man wore at all. Keith was right in his initial judgment. He didn't like him. 

Lance leaned over and whispered in his ear. "That's Prince Lotor, the son of Zarkon, first in line for the throne, and a royal pain in the ass," 

Keith snorted at his snide comment. 

Lotor took his place next to the other Galra, and turned to Lance. "Why hullo Lance, fancy seeing you here - I could've sworn you crashed the ship! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it! I almost offered to pick you up you know," he gestured to the Galra beside him. "But Thace here thought otherwise."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your concern Lotor - though last I recall you'd been banned from steering for being drunk off your ass and nearly killing the crew, so I'm not sure how much help you'd be," Lance retorted. 

"Oooh, got 'em Lance!" Keith heard Hunk whisper. Keith snickered, high-fiving him under the table. 

"That's enough of that! We're here to talk business!" Allura commanded the attention back to herself. 

"Lovely as ever, I see-" Lotor started, but was cut off from a violent smack of the back of his head by Thace. Keith raised an eyebrow. Lance snickered. Allura continued on without missing a beat. 

"Thace, I believe you have some news to share with us?" She glanced at Keith. "Is it public?" She added. 

Thace nodded. "I won't go into detail, but I've got some inside info on the whereabouts of his central fleet. And what he plans to do next. I also got this-" he held up a small locked chest, and passed it to Allura. 

"Kyiaraa found it during a raid. Here's the key." Thace passed Allura a small silver key. She tried the lock, and opened the chest. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She closed the chest and turned to Thace once more. "Thank you, with this we are a step closer," 

Thace nodded. "M' pleasure."

As Thace and Allura continued to talk, Keith watched out the corner of his eye as Lotor rolled his eyes and scrawled out a note. He slid it across the table to Lance. Lance looked at the note and scowled, earning a light snicker from Lotor. 

"What's it say?" Keith asked between mouthfuls of food. Lance showed it to him. In annoyingly neat cursive, it read: "bet you don't know what's in the box," 

Keith leaned in closer. "Well do you?" He asked with a grin. Lance grinned back at him. "I do, but I'm not supposed to tell you yet," he said with a wink. Keith did his best to roll his eyes, even if he was beginning to feel color rush to his face. 

"Anyway," he whispered, "what even is this soup? It tastes funny," Lance chuckled and stuck his finger into Keith's bowl. "Hey-"

"Yeah it does," Lance cut him off. 

"You can't just plop your nasty digit into my food!" Keith whined. 

"Why? Besides I washed my hands?" Keith couldn't find it in himself to be angry, really. So when Lance raised his brow in question, Keith just grinned. "You put those back down,"

Lance sputtered, struggling to keep his composure at this 'oh so fancy' gathering. "Stoooop, don't do that to me!" He whispered back. 

Keith snickered, and dipped his finger into Lance's bowl. It tasted good. "What the fuck?" 

Lance snorted, and reached for another small bowl in the center of the table. In it was some sort of spice Keith had never seen before. He still wasn't used to seeing undiscovered spices when he and his brother used to deal with them every day. This could only really mean one thing. "Fey?"

"Yep," Lance answered, pouring almost the entire bowl into Keith's soup. 

"Lance what the fu-"

"No, shhh!" He put his finger on Keith's lips. Keith licked it. 

"Ewwww, nasty!" Lance wiped it on Keith's vest. "Now shhh, look," he said, pointing to the soup. Keith watched as it turned a shade of purple before returning to its normal color. A bit of what looked like glitter remained on the surface, but disappeared when Keith stirred it around. Keith tasted it. It was good-

But it sure as hell was spicy. Keith liked spicy foods - he'd torture his brother all the time by munching on entire peppers in front of him. He liked to think he'd built up a sort of tolerance. But this - this was new. "Holy fuck!" He gasped, fanning his mouth. 

Lance's eyes widened. "What, can't take a little spice?" He taunted, the corners of his eyes doing that happy crinkle Keith loved. 

"I can, thank you very much!" Keith retorted. "I bet you did this on purpose!"

"It can't be thaaat spicy, come on!" 

"Why don't you try it then?" Keith taunted back. 

"Maybe I will," Lance huffed. He took a heaping spoonful of the stew. Keith watched in amusement as his eyes got watery and his nose began to sweat. Lance swallowed it down. "Perfectly...fine," he rasped out. 

They continued to taunt each other while eating away at Keith's soup, Lance's own bowl forgotten. 

They were so wrapped up in each other the entire time, they didn't notice that Allura and Thace were no longer talking business, and that the need for their private whispering gone, or the unhappy Galran Prince glowering in his seat, staring at his long-discarded note to Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo im so sorry lol I feel like I start out making things klance-y but I'm a sucker for character development and world-building so that's where this fic's chapters always veer off to,,,
> 
> I feel like the next chapter is gonna be a wild ride for y'all.


	9. You'll love me too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is a lil shit, Keith is a sap, And Lance is in for a wild time.

After dinner, Keith walked with Lance down by the beach. They were originally trying to find Allura to tell the exciting news of Keith's intention to join the crew. Keith grinned as he snuck a look at Lance. He seemed to vibrate with excitement the entire time. He really wanted to tell him everything, about the treasure, and their history, but Keith knew by now that Lance was loyal to a fault, and wouldn't tell until they found Allura. Which was what they were doing now. At least until they both got distracted by the festivities on the beach. The villagers welcomed them with smiles and warm greetings. At one point, Keith got roped into a dance with Lance, right before he snuck away off to the side out of embarrassment. 

That's how they ended up just wandering along the side of the beach, hand-in-hand. Lance hummed a distant tune, gazing into the ocean, and occasionally at Keith. 

Keith loved how he looked at the ocean. It was intense and kind, like he owed his life to it. Keith understood him. He himself was, and always will be a man of the sea. And now he was going to be a pirate. He sighed. A part of him still felt a way about becoming exactly what caused him so much pain in the past. It was okay though right? These were clearly good people. 'No.' He thought. He wouldn't regret his decision. Besides, if nothing else, he had Lance by his side. He grinned to himself softly. 

"Oh!" Lance exclaimed. Keith looked ahead. Pidge and Hunk came jogging back toward them, clearly upset. Though Hunk looked more exasperated than anything. 

"...what happened to you guys?" Asked Lance with a raised brow. 

Pidge rolled their eyes. "Lotor"

"Ugh"

"Quick question?" Keith piped up. "Why does everyone hate Lotor? I mean I get he's a prick, and I already hate him, but it just seems you guys have some...uh...unpleasant history," he asked. He was really curious now. 

Hunk sighed. "Lotor claimed to be madly in love with Allura, and keeps creepily hitting on her every encounter-"

"Or at least that's what he said at first," Pidge interjected. Hunk scoffed. 

"Right. Ever since Lance took it upon himself to announce himself as Lotor's rival to keep him off Allura, the filthy scum is more focused on him instead,"

Pidge cackled, and some of their anger seemed to dissipate. "Yeah, it's actually pretty hilarious. He almost doesn't even acknowledge Allura at all at this point." They raised an eyebrow. "In fact, he was looking for you just now,"

Lance groaned. "Nooo, I hate dealing with him! He's so stuck up and annoying! He has no boundaries!"

Pidge nodded solemnly. "That's why I told him he could go suck his own sad dick"

Hunk snorted right along with Keith. "Got 'em," he laughed. 

"Ugh I hate him even more now," Keith told them. 

It was then that Hunk noticed their still-intertwined hands. "Ooh, what have we here?" He exclaimed.

Any sort of anger still within Pidge completely disappeared at the realization. "Oh my god Keith you did it! Fucking finally,"

Keith felt his face get hot. "Uh," 

Wow. Cool move Keith. He wanted to jump into the ocean. A man of the sea alright. 

Lance just laughed and brushed them off. He knew Keith wasn't a fan of a lot of attention in these situations. "Aw cmon guys," he chuckled. "Anyway, have you seen Allura?" 

Hunk shrugged. "Not recently, though I saw Shiro back on the ship. Maybe he knows? Honestly if he's there and Coran is there, she's probably there too."

Pidge nodded. "Yeah. Honestly? We got pretty much everything we needed to know, and we'll probably leave in the morning. So everyone is probably on the ship."

Lance nodded. "Did Thace leave yet?" 

"No," Hunk answered. "But I heard he's leaving earlier. Tonight maybe."

"Oh okay. Good actually. Thanks buddy!" Lance said as he clapped his free hand on Hunk's shoulder in good nature. Hunk grinned and waved at them as he and Pidge headed back to the festivities. Probably to get more provisions. 

"Okay, so I was thinking." Lance started. "You have a knife that's clearly from the Blade, so I say we go talk to Thace about it." Keith looked at him. "But only if that's okay with you..." he trailed off. 

"Oh..." Keith shrugged. He didn't know what to think. Especially regarding his mysterious knife. "No it's cool. I think. He probably knows what happened." Lance nodded in agreement. "Okay, how about this - one of us can go talk to Allura, and the other can talk to Thace." Keith nodded. "I can talk to Thace, since I have the knife. You can tell Allura, and I'll meet you back on the ship to be...uh sworn in," he didn't really know what they called the joining process. He figured he should probably also tell Shiro, but according to Hunk he was probably on the ship too. So it all works out. 

Lance nodded. "Alright! I'll see you later on!" He have his hand a light squeeze before letting go and jogging the rest of the way to where their ship was docked. Keith grinned fondly at him, watching him go. He suddenly turned around, and waved at him, as if telling him to shoo and go do business. Keith laughed and rolled his eyes, making his way back toward the village, where he last saw Thace. 

He got back with no problem, and spotted the man right away. He too looked to be gathering provisions for his next voyage, and he had his arms full of supplies. Lotor was nowhere to be seen. Keith figured it was because he probably felt above chores, being a prince and all. Keith sighed as he made his way over. "Hey," he greeted him. Thace raised an eyebrow. "Hey there," he greeted back.

"...You need any help?" Keith asked him. 

Thace smiled. "No, but thanks for asking. Much better than just running off without glancing back," he sighed.

"Lotor?" Keith assumed. 

"Yeah," Thace nodded. "I'm seriously considering dropping his ass off at the next island we see if he pulls any more shit," he laughed. 

"Why is he here anyway," Keith asked, following him back to his ship. 

"Ah," Thace said. "Contrary to popular belief, he hates his father more than anyone."

Keith seriously doubted that. After all, he really, really hated Zarkon. 

Thace noticed his dark expression and chuckled. "Don't tell him I told you this, but the rumors are true. He's Zarkon's illegitimate son. Half Altean too."

Keith raised his eyebrow. Really now? He didn't ask, and he always ignored market gossip when he was out doing merchant work. Frankly he never even knew of Lotor's existence. 

Thace chuckled again. "Now lad, enough gossip. Did you need something?"

Keith nodded. "Actually, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Ask me what?" 

"Uhm, I think it'd be best to just show you. In private." 

Thace looked suspicious, but nodded quietly. When they finally arrived at his ship, Keith saw many Galra milling about. They all seemed to wear the exact same type of outfit Thace wore. Some came up to relieve him of the supplies in his arms. When he was free, he motioned for Keith to follow him into the captain's quarters. Once inside, Keith wasted no time. He pulled out the knife, and carefully unwound the bandage, revealing the obsidian blade and glowing purple rune. 

Thace bolted up out of his chair. "Where did you get this?!" He exclaimed. He seemed a bit too defensive for Keith's liking. "I-It was given to me!" Thace narrowed his eyes, but he relaxed again. He held out his hand. Keith hesitated before placing the hilt in his palm. Thace took the blade, and twisted the hilt until it popped off. Keith was furious. The one thing he had left of his parents and it got destroyed. He'd done so much to keep it safe!

"WHAT ARE YOU D-"

"Silence, lad!" Thace told him. His defensive posture was replaced with one of neutrality. "This is meant to happen." 

Keith watched in furious confusion as Thace tilted the hilt down. Out fell a rolled up slip of paper tied with a thin violet ribbon, alongside a flimsy sliver of engraved metal. Thace used his nails to dig out what looked like cotton padding. He glanced at the metal before shaking his head with a fond smile. 

"Ever wonder how we know who is and who isn't a part of the Blade? Or how we communicate without fear of listening ears?" He pointed to the metal. "We tag our blades. The metal inside tells who it belongs to. We exchange them with messages. The padding gives it the illusion of weight and prevents rattling." He handed Keith the paper. "I'm assuming this was meant for your eyes. Though I already know who sent it."

Keith's eyes widened. "You do?!" 

Thace grinned. "Yeah. Your mother."

Keith gasped. He felt his eyes prickle. Thace gently smiled, gesturing for him to read the message on the paper. Keith gingerly undid the purple ribbon, and unraveled it. 

"My dearest Keith, if you are reading this, you must have encountered the company of good people. For only they know how to deconstruct the knives without breaking them. It would have self-destructed otherwise. I would hope that you have found good the company I have secured for you to come to know as your parents. I've known them for a while. They are good people. Hopefully you will find companionship in your new brother, and the people of the town. I wish not for you to loathe me too strongly for leaving you - if I could have my way, I would have taken you with me, for I could not bear to be separated from my dear son for so long. But, after they killed your father, I knew it would be our fate to separate, should we both live. I have a duty to the Blade, and I shall see to my end that the downfall of the Galra empire, and along with it the death of Zarkon, come to pass. Keith, I wish in my heart that you create your own path, and should you choose to join the Blade, do right by only yourself. We as Galra are passionate people. I wish not your passions tainted by the influence of others. Choose for yourself. Remain true and pure of heart. Remain free Keith, and remember that I will always love you no matter what happens. 

Vrepit Sa, Little one.

Your mother."

It seemed like ages, timed slowed as he read the letter. And then over again, and then again once more. His mother! At long last! Even if he had next to no idea where she was - or if she was even alive - he felt complete and whole. Like a part of him he'd known had been missing had suddenly been given back to him. He wept. 

Thace had never left the room, but kept to himself. When Keith had calmed down enough, he walked over and gave him a gentle pat on the back. Keith accepted the water he was offered after. 

"Wait" he sniffed. "Does this mean I'm Galra?" How come he didn't look Galra?

Thace chuckled. "I knew your mother, but I only heard brief tidings of her son. I was away on a rather long mission at the time, so I never got a chance to confirm this. I never thought to look into it either. Frankly, I assumed it was gossip - the founder of the Blade is often subject to it, you see."

"Founder?" Keith sputtered. This was getting more and more bizarre. 

Thace nodded. "Yes. Your mother - Kyiaraa - is head of the primary brigade, and founder of the Blade. She appointed me as head of the secondary brigade, and her colleague Ulaz as head of the tertiary. Though I suspect I got this position from being her childhood friend. She always did do whatever she felt like - always rushing into things. Like the relationship with the human I suspect is your father. I told her to break off the relationship, but I guess she didn't. Figures." He shrugged. 

Keith rubbed at his eyes, and Thace handed him back the blade. "I can't tell you any more about our operations, but I can say that your mother is alive. I actually met with her recently, if you recall anything from dinner tonight. Perhaps you two can meet when this war is over."

Keith nodded, placing the note and slip of metal back into the hilt, followed by the padding. Thace quickly showed him how to unscrew the hilt properly, and Keith headed out. 

"Thanks so much, for everything, Thace." Keith said. Thace just smiled and shook his head. 

"You're a good kid Keith. Come back anytime. You know how to reach me." He motioned to the blade. Keith nodded his head and took off. He couldn't wait to tell the others! Shiro would be so proud! And Lance! Lance would take his hand and dance around the room with him, and they'd fall down giggling because Lance has horrible dancing. Keith laughed as he ran along the beach, kicking up sand. He was so happy! 

Out of the corner of his eye, he'd sworn he saw a Galra ship off in the distance, but when he looked closer, nothing was there. He shrugged and continued to make his way back to the ship. His ship. He was part of the crew now after all. He giggled again and sprinted the rest of the way back. When he reached the ship, he was greeted by Shiro. 

He was obviously surprised by his brother's rare display of complete joy. "Something happen?" He asked. Keith nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe," Shiro raised his brow. 

"Where's Allura?" He asked. 

"Captain's quarters," 

"Thanks!" He called as he bounded off. Lance had probably told her about him joining already. Shiro as well for that matter. He ignored Shiro's plea for more details as he cracked open the door. Allura sat at her desk, examining a ruby-red ring that glinted in the torchlight, looking like fire itself. When she saw him approach, she quickly stowed it away out of sight. "Hello," she said, looking at him in hopeful surprise. 

"Hey," he said. 

She raised her brow. "Did-did you need something? I'm regrettably quite busy at the moment..."

Keith furrowed his brow. "Wait, did Lance not tell you?"

It was Allura's turn to frown. "No...? He hasn't gotten back yet. At least not to my knowledge. I thought he was with you?"

Keith shook his head. "We split up on the way back. I had to go ask Thace something, and he was supposed to tell you how I wanted to join the crew,"

Allura's expression brightened for a moment before returning to concern. Both Pidge and Hunk returned already though. And from what they told me, he should have been back long before..."

Keith sat down in one of the chairs, deep in thought. One in particular loomed in his mind. No....

He turned to Allura. 

"Has anyone seen Lotor?"

She shook her head. "No, but I don't see why he would have anything to do with th-"

"Back on the beach" Keith frantically interrupted. "Back on the beach, I thought I caught a glimpse of a Galra vessel. I couldn't see anything looking closely though, so I ignored it. D-do you think that's it?" 

"What? That he was captured? He can hold his own in a fight, Keith." Allura sighed. 

"Even without his guns?" Keith asked. 

"Don't be silly, why wouldn't-" she stopped and stood up. "Oh no..." she let her hands fall into her hands. "Oh nooo! This is all my fault! I was too focused on being diplomatic!" She let out a string of curses and bolted out the door, followed closely by a rattled Keith. 

"Everyone!" She shouted. "I have reason to believe Lance has been captured! Coran and Hunk - please search the beach for clues. Pidge, you and I will determine necessary countermeasures. Shiro, you alert Thace and his crew immediately!"

"No need." Thace hoisted himself over the side of the ship, followed by seven of his crewmen. They looked badly wounded, and Keith could smell the faintest of smoke. 

Allura gasped. "What happened?!"

"Galra surprise strike. Lead by the devil himself."

"Lotor, Hunk growled. "I KNEW he was up to no good, that slimy bastard!" He spat, fuming. Pidge looked ready to restrain him if need be.

Thace nodded. "He ambushed our ship, right after you left, with Lance in tow. Almost failed thanks to him too actually. Even tied up and gagged, Lance is a force to recon with. It actually wasn't until he knocked him out that any damage was done. And lucky us, we don't keep documents like that, so our operations are still safe." He sent a wink at Keith. 

"Amazing you get anything done without records, but at least we know where Lance went." She sighed. "Any speculation of their bearing?" 

"Most likely to Balméra. The cavern is there."

Allura nodded. "And then to Zarkon, I presume?"

Thace shrugged. "Most likely, though I'm not too sure."

Allura turned to Keith, who was beginning to panic. "Okay, I feel like you still wish to be initiated into our crew, correct?" Keith nodded. Allura's lips pressed into a thin line. "Follow me," she said as she briskly made her way downstairs. 

Keith did as he was told, and was embraced with the familiarity of the area below deck. He watched as Allura quickly got out a bowl of water, some incense, a silver coin, and a torch. She motioned for Keith to sit down. He did, and out the corner of his eyes, he could see the others (sans Thace and his people) sitting on the stairs. Part of him was angry for wasting time, when they could be finding out ways to help Lance, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Allura knew what she was doing. 

Allura lit the incense, and chanted in a language Keith assumed to be Altean. She gingerly stirred the water with her hand, and Keith watched in amazement as it started to glow. She threw the coin in, and there was a flash. She threw the torch in the bowl, and it turned so bright, Keith had to look away. Allura stood up. 

"Take off your shirt." She instructed. 

"What?"

"In order for the ritual to work, you need a certain amount of contact with the water," she explained. 

"Oh," Keith said. Briefly, he remembered Allura with Shiro's shirt. Had he already joined? Keith did as he was told, and set his discarded shirt on the floor next to his chair. Allura made her way back over to him, waving the incense around his head in circles a few times. She resumed her quiet chanting. Eventually, she then traced his silhouette in the air with the smoke from the incense, and moved away. She blew it out, snapped it in half, and threw it into the water. It flashed from white to red-orange. It reminded Keith of lava. He actually saw it start to smoke. 

She dumped it on him. 

Keith sputtered, the warm liquid feeling nothing like it looked. It looked insanely hot - he could even see scorch marks on the floor - but it felt like warm water. He watched as the liquid returned to being water, running off his chest and on the floor. Suddenly, he felt tingling on his back, and arms. He watched in amazement as a series of dark red designs curled down his arms, from his shoulders. They were images of fire, and war, and glory. He saw what he thought was himself, and a giant lion with a mane of flames dance up his shoulder. He could have sworn he saw Lance somewhere. The images after that shifted so quickly, he couldn't understand them anymore. Eventually, they stopped moving, and when he looked, they were pictures no more - just intricate curving patterns and maroon-colored designs like that of a normal tattoo. 

"Oh, thank the gods," he heard Allura sigh. He turned around. "What?"

"You're our last paladin." She gave him a tired smile. "The central tattoo is on your back. There's hope yet. Now come on, there is much to be done if we want to catch up with Lance."

Keith nodded, pulling his shirt back over his head. He liked how the tattoos went past his sleeves. 

He followed everyone upstairs, back into the captain's quarters. Thace will discuss with Hunk and Coran possible courses of action. Right now, Pidge and I will fill you in." Keith nodded as he took a seat. Shiro was there too. They didn't tell him to leave. Keith stared at him. Shiro noticed, and shrugged. "I already did it." He said sheepishly. Allura nodded solemnly before turning to Keith. 

"The treasure we are looking for is called 'Voltron'. It's a legendary ship faster than any Galra vessel, near indestructible, and very powerful. It was created by the five elemental gods - who take form as lions - and gifted to the world as a sign of peace. Only five mana patterns, specifically chosen by the lions at the dawn of time may sail it, channeling their innate powers through a magical focus. Anyone else, and the ship will stay still." She sighed before continuing. 

"This story remained legend until Zarkon caught hold of a rather important item in his youth. He and my father were close friends, and on one of their adventures, discovered an obsidian ring with etchings of feathers. It wasn't until he began to develop tattoos that he realised it was more than a trinket. At the time, Altea and Drule were at odds over land claim, as the humans drove out some of the Drulians and claimed their land. Alteans contested the humans and took it for Altea. Drule wanted it back. This was the start of the war. Zarkon discovered this ring gave him powers, and used it to wipe out Altea. This was the beginning of the Galra empire."

Pidge nodded. "Only Zarkon , and his close advisors know of Voltron aside from us. I'm pretty sure you understand now the need for secrecy." Keith stared. "With the power of the gods on our side after awakening Voltron, we will be able to defeat Zarkon once and for all. He no longer has the black ring, but he has managed somehow to transfer his focus, twisting his gift into something evil."

Allura scowled. "His ring is rumored to be hidden in the mountains of Balméra. We would have just needed to head there and grab the ring, but now..." she bit her nail absentmindedly. 

"Why can't we just go anyway?" Keith asked.

"Apparently, the path to the final stage is only revealed when all five of the rings are present. I think they're like keys." Shiro explained. Okay, so he'd heard this before too. 

"Yes, the black paladin is the leader of Voltron, and therefore the captain-" 

"Wait WHAT!" Shiro sputtered. So he hadn't heard that though, Keith guessed. Allura simply nodded. 

"The black lion is the eldest of the lion gods. They're all siblings, you know. The black lion - Titiania as we call her - is the goddess of sky and air. You, Shiro, are the last heir to the sky dragonborn - her sacred people. I doubt even your parents knew of the village's heritage, so you never knew until you got your tattoo." 

Keith turned to Pidge. "Wait, I thought Hunk was dragonborn?" 

They nodded. "Yes, but his clan is the Earth dragonborn. The sky dragonborn were wiped out long ago. And neither one of them are pureblooded dragonborn. There's much more human DNA. It's surprising because there's been no news of the sky dragonborn for centuries!"

"So, does that mean Hunk isn't the paladin of Titiana?"

"Nope! The sky dragonborn are under Titiana's sanction. The earth dragonborn are the chosen people of Gaeana, the goddess of the earth and stone. Hunk is her disciple." 

"...and you?"

Pidge shrugged. "Pixies are already protectors of the forest. It only makes sense that we're under the protection of Diyana" they said, flashing the green ring Keith had noticed earlier. 

Shiro nodded. "So this is fine then, right? If they only have one of the rings they can't get in right?" He reasoned. 

Allura sighed. "I wish it was that simple. Lotor is a fey, being Galra, so he can also read maana auras. He probably noticed the oddity that is Lance's. I have a sinking feeling that if they push Lance hard enough, they may eventually break whatever odd seal or dampener he has in his maana. With the release of surpressed magical energy, he may be able to bypass the key system." She groaned. "And this is all my fault!"

Pidge shook their head. "It's not your fault. We just have to focus on getting him back now."

"Wait!" Keith exclaimed, reaching into his pocket. "Will he still be able to do that without his ring?"

"What" the entire room stared in awe as Keith pulled the blue band from his pocket. 

"Lance kept telling me he had a bad feeling about today, so he gave it to me" he hurriedly explained. 

"Well I never!" Allura joyfully exclaimed. "Without this, they can't do anything! There's hope yet!" She ran over and wrapped Keith in a tight embrace. "Thank you, for being there. He trusts you." She looked as if she were about to cry. "H-he's like a brother to me. The last family I have aside from Coran alive. Thank you," she released him, and took the ring. "I'll be keeping this for now. Here, have this instead." She tossed him the ruby ring Keith saw her with earlier. "Thace is helping us defeat the Galra. He doesn't know the entire story of Voltron, but his leader does, and was more than happy to aid us in our search. We've been traveling the world for quite a while, tracking down the five rings. Thace delivered us the last missing one just now." 

Keith recognized the small chest from dinner on the table behind her. He nodded. "Kyiaraa?" He guessed. Allura nodded, eyes wide. 

"Why, yes! But how did you know?" She narrowed her eyes. 

"...she's my mother," he told them. 

"The leader of the Blade is your MOTHER?!" Pidge exclaimed. Keith simply nodded. 

"Yeah. That's what I went to see Thace about. Or this at first anyway," he quickly showed them the blade. Shiro grinned, and wrapped him up in a bear hug. "Keith! That's so great! I'm sure she'd be so elated to meet you!" Keith rolled his eyes. Leave it to Shiro to act like a dad. Allura hummed and motioned for everyone to follow her back to the main deck. 

As Keith passed by the kitchen he heard a soft hoot. Must be rover, he thought. 

When he reached the deck, everyone was gathered around another owl (clearly not rover), wearing solemn expressions on their faces. Apparently a new message had come in. Directly from Ulaz. 

"What's going on?" Pidge asked. 

Thace sighed. "Ulaz is explaining that his intelligence reported no signs of magic or magical activity in the mountains of Balméra. Meaning, the ring is not there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo!! I finally got around to updating!! Thanks for being so patient!! This was a fun one to write, and the next is gonna be w i l d


	10. Redo

Hello everyone! Thanks for the support this far! I’m announching that I’ve been tweaking some things here and there (Allura and shiro relationship becoming strictly platonic now that I know canon age for her, rehash our some plot, etc! In the meantime, I will be constantly uploading the prewritten chapters of my bnha fic, and when I’m done I’ll return here! Just a quick upd8 to say that yeah, I’m not dead, and change a few things!)


End file.
